All for the love of a mother
by A Penned Desire
Summary: Takara Satake is one girl who have to go against all odds just to survive in this cruel world...And the countdown will begin when her mother has only five months left to live...What will she do and what will the Host Club members do to help her out?
1. Music Piece 1: An Autumn Melody

Music Piece 1: An Autumn Melody

The rain pelted down on the glass windows of the music college. Angry, black clouds gathered and clumped together above the building. Thunder rumbled in the near distance and lightning flashed, lighting up the night sky with its blinding white light. Despite the gloomy weather, the moods of the students remained bright. The atmosphere was filled with happiness and laughter.

" Hey Takara! Are you going to perform for us again? " A student asked the girl who stood quietly in the far corner of the very large hall.

" Uh huh, " Takara Satake answered shyly, nodding.

" So, what's this? A new piece? "

"The fifteen-year-old smiled, " An Autumn Melody. "

" With your harp? " he inquired.

" Well, that's the only music instrument I can play, " Takara replied with a mischievous twinkle in her mazarine eyes.

" Okay, now let's give it up for Takara Satake, the only daughter of Yumi and Gail Satake! " the emcee announced into the microphone. " Please come up onto the stage, Ms.Satake! "

Almost immediately, the spotlight shone directly down on her as the ruckus died down and everyone turned to stare at her. Takara felt her face blush in embarrassment. Clasping her hands tightly together, the girl walked forward and slowly climbed onto the stage, the spotlight following her every move. A chair and her beloved harp stood there, in its golden glory. She took her seat and leaned the harp on her shoulder as she adjusted herself, leaning against the chair's back, lightly plucking the strings with her long and slender fingers, of the harp. The sweet, melodious melody floated softly out as she continued to tease the strings.

NNN

_Life is like roads that we travel…_

_Some are smooth…_

_Like a rare gem…_

_Memories of which we will cherish…_

_Some are rough…_

_Ultimately, we will face problems…_

_Obstacles of which we ourselves have to overcome…._

Some I'd rather forget… 

_Like the intense pain of losing someone close to us…._

_The sadness…_

_The feeling of loneliness…_

_Even though we feel like we want to give up…_

_We will always pick ourselves up and carry on…_

_It's always like that…_

_Life goes on…_

_The only thing, which will forever remain true…_

_Will always be the friendships and relationships that we have forged for ourselves…_

_There is one road…_

_Which I won't regret…_

_The road where we first met each other…_

(Note: This short song is written and solely owned by 'moi' V)

NNN

The last note rang true as she finished the piece, earning a thunderous applause from the audience.

" There you have it! An Autumn Melody by Takara Satake! "

Takara got up and smiled as she bowed. Then, she left the stage.

" Wow, you were so great, Takara! You were simply marvelous. 'An Autumn Melody' brought tears to my eyes. It's such a no-brainer why you are the youngest student in the college who learns music. You are really gifted, mademoiselle! " The student who had engaged a conversation with Takara earlier, gushed excitedly.

A flower of pride bloomed in her heart.

" Thank you but it's all practice that I've managed to get this far. Anyway, 'An Autumn Melody' was inspired by my parents- " her words were cut short when an announcement was made over the PA system.

" We apologise for interrupting the dance party but we have an urgent announcement to be made. We are calling for Miss Takara Satake. Please come to the principal's office, right now. Thank you. "

The girl's eyes widened in confusion.

" Why would the principal be calling you for, Takara? " he asked her in a whisper, voicing out her question, which she was asking herself.

" I really don't know, " she answered, shaking her head numbly.

Suddenly, Takara perked up.

" Wait, I know! My parents emailed me that they are coming down from Japan just to watch me perform during my first ever concert! Maybe they wanted to give me a surprise! "

" That must be it! Anyway, I bought a ticket. You'll be certain to catch me there! " The other student replied. " I'm your number one fan! "

She gave him a toothy grin before waving goodbye and running off towards the principal's office as fast as she could in her high-heeled sandals.

NNN

" Good evening, Mademoiselle Takara. The principal will see you now. Please do enter. " The secretary told her curtly.

She could not contain her joy as she skipped over to the closed door and barged in without knocking.

" Hi Mum! Hi Dad! You wanted to- " the words died on her lips when she realized that her parents were not there at all but only her guardian, Mrs. Westmount. Immediately, she scrunched up her shoulders and her face grew warm. She swallowed.

" Oh…uh, I'm sorry. I-I forgot to knock first before I came in. I shouldn't have barged in like that. "

In Paris, the music college had strict rules about displaying of common courtesy and knocking first before entering was one of them. Takara caught sight of the solemn and grave looks on both the principal and guardian's faces. Almost immediately, dread filled the pit of her stomach and she felt nauseous.

" Wh-What happened? " Takara asked nervously. " Did I do something wrong? "

The principal shook his head slowly and motioned her to sit down. Clasping her hands tightly, she did as she was told although rather reluctantly, thinking that she has done something wrong.

_Oh, great! Now, I've got to prepare for an hour-long lecture about common courtesy and manners! _She thought sarcastically. _Okay, now I'm seated. So, now what? _

Takara folded her clasped hands in her lap, waiting expectantly. She saw him giving Mrs. Westmount, a helpless look. Inwardly, the fifteen-year-old was astounded.

_I was so sure that he would reprimand me but he brushed it off just like that?_

" Uh, excuse me. Would you mind me asking something? Am I going to be punished or something because I know that I haven't done anything wrong, " she replied. " Except maybe being impolite. "

Takara grinned sheepishly. The principal gave her a sympathetic look before clearing his throat.

" Well, you see, Miss Takara… " He trailed off weakly.

He did not know what to say and Takara was starting to get impatient.

" Perhaps, you should watch this, dear. I taped it this afternoon, " Mrs. Westmount suggested and switched on the mini television beside her.

" Huh? "

Takara knew that it was rude but she simply could not help it. Here she was feeling apprehensive about the reason why the principal summoned her, but here he was wasting her time, not knowing what to tell her.

_It seems that they are hiding something, from me_,she told herself. The girl was starting to become slightly edgy as she fixed her gaze on the screen.

" We have received an urgent news that a plane from the Blue Waters Airline, one of the most prestigious airlines, crashed into the Mediterranean Seas due to strong turbulences. The Navy had been ordered to comb the area of the wreckage for survivors. There have been rumors that the famous parents of the renowned harpist of France, Takara Lekeisha have been on that particular plane. The report of the survivors will be broadcasted on the nine 'o' clock news tomorrow. "

Mrs. Westmount knew that Takara had heard enough so she switched off the television. The poor girl was affected more that what they could have e expected. She gripped the handles of her chair till her knuckles turned white. She leaned forward, her face shielded from them. Her shoulders shook. She was trembling madly.

_**There have been rumors that the famous parents of the renowned harpist of France, Takara Lekeisha Satake, have been on that particular plane.**_

These words rang in her ears and vivid images of her parents' corpses lay before her.

_My parents! What happened to them? _She screamed inwardly. _How could this happen? They didn't do anything wrong!_

She was devasted, confused, sad and lonely. This mixture of feelings surged through her. Her mind was numb. That was more than what she could take. She was helpless. Inside, she was frantic. Mrs. Westmount went over to her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

" Don't give up hope, dear. Have faith. You parents might be among the survivors there. "

Takara struggled to hold back her tears as she looked up at her guardian's kind face. She nodded slowly.

" Have hope, dear. There is a high chance that your parents are still alive… "

Note from 'moi': Dear readers, I have to tell you that the next few chapters is about Takara and then it'll be a mixture of the Ouran High Host Club and her. Sorry for the trouble caused. Oh yeah, the chapter has already been re-edited…


	2. Music Piece 2: Gone with the wind

Music Piece 2: Gone with wind

Takara swiped at her tears furiously as they dripped down her cheeks.

_My parents were on that particular plane! It's my entire fault! Why? _She thought angrily. _Why must I persuade them to come all the way to France just to see my stupid concert?_

Right now, she hated herself. She was the cause of their misfortune. They were the only family she had.

_What if they were dead?_

Have hope, dear. There is a high chance that your parents are still alive… 

" Hope? " she murmured aloud. " I don't think hope exist. "

Takara had confined herself in her own room to avoid her college mates and their sympathetic looks. She was not in the mood to go to college today. She felt pathetic.

_News sure travels fast_, she told herself. _Especially if your friend's parents happen to be famous superstars._

It was a known fact.

_Life will never be the same again._

She buried her face in her hands.

_And that is something, which I'm quite reluctant to find out._

Instead of having everything she wanted, fame, wealth and famous parents, she now had nothing. She was nothing. Without her parents, she will not be able to enjoy the lavish life she had had so far. Her music meant nothing without them. Her fame will cease to exist and people will fail to recognize her anymore.

_I don't deserve this. I really don't!_

All her life, her music meant so much to her. Her beloved harp. Her life will be ruined in just a blink of an eye. Her effort put into having this luxurious life will go down the drain. A waste of time and energy spent.

_I'll simply become a normal person. Just one unknown human being whom people will not even be bothered with!_

NNN

" Takara, dear. Takara, dear. Wake up! It's almost nine! "

Someone shook her shoulder gently. Drowsily, she lifted her head and blinked her eyes to clear her blurry vision. Mrs. Westmount, her guardian, came into focus. She stood there, looking anxious.

" Huh, wh-what happened? " Takara yawned, still looking woozy.

" It's five minutes to nine! ' Mrs. Westmount repeated.

_**The report of the survivors will be broadcasted on the nine 'o' clock news tomorrow.**_

Instantly, she was wide-awake and alert. Her hand shot out for the remote control lying on her desk and pressed the button. It was a matter of life and death.

" The list of survivors on that plane had been submitted to the media just a while ago. Unfortunately, the number of survivors is minimal. The name will be listed below. It seems that the rumors were indeed true. Both actor and actress Gail and Yumi Satake were both found on that plane. Yumi survived the crash and was immediately sent to the nearest hospital. However, Gail could not make it. He died five minutes before reaching the hospital. "

Takara felt a sense of both relief and sadness. Her guardian gave her a hug.

" Be strong, dear. Everything is going to be all right. "

Takara remained silent for she knew that it was not all right. Adults tend to say this because they really do not know how to react. They were hopeless. They think that by giving hugs, all the troubles will simply vanish into thin air.

_For one thing, the dead cannot be brought back to live no matter how much I wish for it, _she thought to herself.

NNN

She had to sneak out. It was a very risky thing to do. However, she was willing to take that risk upon herself. Her desire to see her mother was too strong that it overpowered all emotions of guilt and anxiety. She had deliberately disobeyed Mrs. Westmount's order. Her guardian had warned her repeatedly never to leave the house. The paparazzi would surely spot her because of her midnight black hair. It was a distinctive trademark that all Asians have. They would swarm round her, clicking their cameras and bombarding her with thousand of questions.

_Like bees attracted to honey._

She laughed inwardly.

_They really are desperate for the latest scoop._

Adjusting the hood of her fuzzy green sweater so that it shaded her eyes as well as concealed her locks, she stepped out into the bright sunlight.

_This really is the first time I've been out alone. Having freedom comes at a price._

Briskly, she started walking. She quickly hailed a cab after checking the amount of cash she had in her purse which was just enough for two trips to and from the hospital.

" It really is an honor to meet a young harpist such as yourself, Miss Takara. "

She froze, opened-mouth.

The cabby laughed at her reaction.

" You thought I wouldn't be able to recognize you in that disguise? " he asked her.

Takara nodded her head.

" You music really inspires me and my wife, " the cabby continued.

She smiled weakly but did not reply him.

" It really is a shame that your father died. He was such a great actor especially when he acted together with your mother in that blockbuster movie, A Silent Smile. Your mother, Yumi, is a beautiful Japanese woman. Yumi means beauty in your native language, isn't it? It really describes her well. I heard that your concert was cancelled. Was it because of your father's death? "

Takara sniffed and looked away.

" Maybe I can't understand how you feel because I have no children to call my own. This is because my wife is unable to conceive. "

At this, the fifteen-year-old looked up. The man had a sad and wistful look on his wrinkled face.

" I'm sorry, " Takara told him.

" No, no. You shouldn't be. Just hearing your music makes us happy and we will have a positive outlook towards life. "

She smiled, a genuine smile.

" Well, we're here, Miss Takara. "

Takara turned her head towards the dull building which stood to her left, once again feeling the ever rush of longing. Grabbing her purse, she pressed a few bills into the driver's hand but he gave them back to her. The girl gave him a puzzled glance.

He smiled warmly and told her, " Keep the money. Save it for your mother's hospital expenses. Besides, I've already gotten paid. I had a chance to meet and talk to you face to face and that's more than enough. I wish you the best of luck, Miss Takara… "


	3. Music Piece 3: A Sacrifice

Music Piece 3: A Sacrifice

"Mummy? "She whispered her voice hoarse.

Takara was so horrified that her voice failed. She could only manage a whisper. Hearing her daughter's voice, Yumi's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. Takara took her hand in both hers and squeezed it tightly. Yumi fixed her with a glassy stare, which spoke volumes. A lone tear travelled down Yumi's bandaged cheek silently. The sterilized white cloth quickly absorbed it. Takara knew that her mother was grieving. She knew that she was now a widow. Raising another weak and trembling hand, Yumi touched her daughter's cheek.

" Daddy's gone, mummy… "

That was when Takara's own tears fell, dripping all over the side of the bed sheet, making it damp. Yumi nodded as if to say, " I know. "

Her hand fell back onto the bed lifelessly like a doll's. Yumi's eyes closed in exhaustion as she allowed sleep to claim her. Still weeping, Takara laid her mother's hand back onto the bed again carefully and gently.

" Rest well, mummy. "

Quietly, she pressed her lips onto Yumi's also bandaged forehead in a soft kiss.

" Miss Takara? Could I have a word with you? There's something I want to tell you about your mother. "

She turned to face Yumi's specially assigned doctor who had a grave expression on her face.

" Your mother's spinal cord is permanently damaged after the crash. So in this case, she's paralyzed from the waist-down. She will not be able to walk again. She has developed lung cancer and it's in the advanced stage. I'm afraid to tell you this but she has only a few months left to live. At most, your mother has five months… " She replied.

Suddenly, Takara felt dizzy.

Lung cancer? Does it mean that she will also leave me like Daddy did to me? And I'll be left, uncared for just like an orphan? Does this mean that Mummy will die?

" D-Does sh-she know about th-this? " The fifteen-year-old asked, her voice weak and trembling although she managed a calm outward appearance.

The doctor sighed and shook her head.

" It would be best if she hears it from you, her own child rather than some stranger. "

NNN

It was all she could take not to burst into tears once again.

My dream of being the world's famous young harpist will never be achieved! Maybe I should just forget about being a musician and never touch another harp ever! I should just leave the music college and go back to Japan, my birthplace. I could get enrolled in a normal high school and live a normal life. But what about the effort that I put in for taking the first step towards achieving my music career?

Takara stared at her mother's serene sleeping face. She quickly looked away.

But, my mother matters the most. She had taken care and brought me up to become who I am now. I owe her a whole lot. I'm in her debt. Now, would be the time to repay her in a single duration of five months. A sacrifice. All for the sake of a mother's love.

" Takara? "

Almost immediately, Takara turned to her mother. She had not realized that her mother had awoke after being too caught up in her own thoughts.

" Takara, can we go back to Japan and live there together just like the last time? " Yumi's voice was soft like a toddler just learning how to speak for the first time.

There was a sharp intake of breath and wordlessly, her daughter could only nod her head. Yumi knew that Takara was undergoing through a lot of stress but she wanted her daughter. She wanted to see Takara there, always beside her before the five months were up. Yumi knew that she was going to die. She had overheard the conversation earlier between Takara and the doctor. She knew that she was being selfish but she could not help it.

" Takara, I know what's going to happen to me. I know because I overheard you talking to that doctor. It's okay, honey, I know. "

Yumi tried to sit up and Takara instantly leapt up to help her.

" Mummy, why must you also leave me, huh? " She demanded, bursting into tears.

" Don't you see, Takara? Mummy's not leaving you; mummy is just going back to God. From up there, mummy and daddy will watch you grow up into a beautiful young lady and guide you through your life. "

Yumi stroked her daughter's soft raven tresses as they both shared a mother-daughter hug. Her daughter grew quiet although there were sniffles.

" I'll always be there for you, Takara, forever… "


	4. Music Piece 4: Learning the ways

Music Piece 4: Learning the ways

Note from 'moi': I'm really sorry that for the first **3 **chapters, there were no signs of Ouran High characters because this sort of like the prologue of the whole story. Basically, this story only revolves mostly around Takara and her mother as well as Tamaki. But I promise that this time in Music Piece 4, the Ouran High boys will come in. Once again, gomen!!! (Bows low)

" Hey, have you heard the rumors lately? " Hikaru Hitachin asked while straddling a chair.

Immediately, Tamaki Suou perked up.

" Heard what? "

" Don't you know, a new girl will be joining Ouran. It seems she was a 'shoo-in'. She just arrived in Japan from Paris, " Kaoru Hitachin, Hikaru's younger twin brother, answered.

" A 'shoo-in'? You mean she didn't need to sit for those killer entrance exams? " Haruhi inquired, looking shocked.

" Bingo. Do you know that she was from a music college? The only fifteen-year-old in the whole cohort, I've heard, " Kyouya Otori spoke up, twisting the laptop screen around to face them.

Everyone huddled round him, staring at the screen.

" Ooh, she's really cute just like you, right Haru? " Mitsukuni announced, hugging his pink plush rabbit and looking up at the girl with his soft light brown eyes. " I wonder if we could meet the girl. "

" Oh sure we will, Senior Hani Honey. After all, Ouran High is famous for its Host Club, " both Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison. " Right, highness? "

However, Tamaki did not answer. He was too engrossed in studying the picture.

" Takara Lekeisha Satake… " He murmured, his blue eyes never leaving the screen.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another and burst out, laughing.

" Highness seems to be quite taken with her, isn't that utterly hilarious? "

" No, I'm not! And, it's not funny! It's just that her name seems so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. Didn't I tell you that I lived in France before I turned fourteen and came to Japan? "

" Nope! We thought you escaped from a psychiatric hospital, " the twins butted in and high-fived each other.

Immediately, Tamaki sank into depression as he sulked in a corner. Both of them laughed wickedly.

" Aww, Highness is one of his famous moods! A chicken-sulker! "

NNN

" You had better go unpack your belongings, Takara, while I'll go prepare dinner for the two of us, " Yumi told her as she started to push her wheelchair forward in the direction of the kitchen.

Takara quickly intercepted her mother.

" Mummy, I thought the housekeeper would be in charge of all this? "

Yumi smiled at her daughter.

" Oh honey, you've been gone for such a long time, haven't you? I attended private housekeeping classes so that I could manage the household chores on my own and not depend too much on the housekeeper. "

The fifteen-year-old felt proud of her mother. She had always known that her mother was such an independent woman and actress who hated to depend on people. She stood on her own two feet. That was a very distinctive quality that Takara admired.

" You mean you know how to cook? " she asked, feigning shock.

Yumi grew defensive and folded her arms.

" I can prove it to you by cooking your favorite dish then. "

Her daughter giggled.

" Sorry, mummy. You know that I was just fooling around. It's just that… " Takara trailed off, looking slightly worried.

" What? Are you worried that it'll strain my body? " Her mother demanded. " Because I'm not that useless, you know! "

Her daughter looked away guiltily. Immediately, Yumi's olive eyes softened

" Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. "

Takara kneeled down in front of her wheelchair.

" Are you sure? Maybe I could give you a hand. "

Her mother touched her daughter's cheek.

" I'm so lucky to have such a practical daughter like you but I'll be alright on my own. It's not like I'm going out alone or something! Sometimes, I think you worry about me too much. Try and lighten up, honey! Anyway, you'll have to go back to school tomorrow. It's been a week since you attended classes and I don't want you to miss too much of lessons.

On hearing this, Takara's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. She very much wanted to puke at the mere thought of going to a high school when all her teenage years were spent in a college and mingling with students who were much more older than herself. However, now it was a different story. She would go to a school with people around the same age as her. She was scared, afraid of what would be in store for her.

NNN

" Mummy, are you awake? " Takara whispered as she pushed Yumi's door further.

Fortunately, Yumi had only just settled in for the night. She pushed herself up in a sitting position and leaned back on the bed rest so that her spine could be supported. She fumbled about for the lamp switch. Just as light filled the room, Yumi caught sight of her daughter. So small and frail like a child in her white night gown, which hung off her frame.

" Takara, what's wrong? " Yumi asked, worriedly as her daughter climbed onto the bed and lay down on her lap.

" Mummy, do you feel lonely without Daddy here? "

Yumi had tried many times to forget about Gail and get on with her life but she could not. She had always slept on the right side of the bed while her husband slept on the left side. But now, she felt a strange emptiness behind her when she turned to her side. She was still not use to it although it has been a week after Gail's death. It was traumatizing for Takara after having to suffer the loss of her father, she knew.

_She didn't even manage to say a proper goodbye, _Yumi thought sadly as she caressed Takara's hair.

" Yes, " she finally answered her daughter's question, feeling tears prickling at the back of her eyelids.

The girl looked up at her.

" Can I sleep together with you? "

Yumi sighed and gave Takara, a small smile.

" It's been a long time hasn't it? "

The fifteen-year-old smiled and nodded. Yumi continued stroking her hair until she fell asleep.


	5. Music Piece 5: An Untold Meeting

Music Piece 5: An Untold Meeting

The girl stopped in her tracks when she passed through the gates of Ouran High.

_This place is so beautiful! _Takara thought, overwhelmed. _What kind of a school is this? _

The sprawling green lawns were filled with many students, both boys and girls. The girls were dressed in bright custard yellow dresses unlike her.

_This must be their uniforms for the girl students. It's really so disgusting! Makes them looks like walking sunflowers. The boys on the other hand were dressed in blue suits. These uniforms are way too formal! _

(Since she came from a music college which requires no uniforms, she did not even bother to check whether high school students wore uniforms to school. So, she came dressed in simple attire. A blue fuzzy sweater and jeans. Tennis shoes and a white sports bag completed her outfit.)

There were chatters of excitement and laughter everywhere. Suddenly, she felt awkward and she backed up a step.

_Man, how careless can I get? _

"**It's been a week since you attended classes and I don't you to miss too much of lessons. "**

_What's done is already done._

She clenched her fists and walked forward, almost defiantly. Instantly, the place became silent as everyone turned to stare at her. Some even looked at her from head to toe. Takara's deep blue eyes became cold and distant as she shot them, a withering look.

Soon, all the students started to whisper amongst themselves as she went past them.

_I don't have to give a hoot about them! I don't even need to care! Just as long as I carry out Mummy's wishes…_

NNN  
" Would anyone like to volunteer to show Takara around the school so that she will know her way around during the inter-change of classes? "

This was the last question that the form teacher of Class 1-A asked the class which went unanswered as the final bell rang concluding the end of lessons. No one took the slightest notice of Takara. Everyone went about their own routine as they picked up their belongings from the desks and left the classroom.

"Oh, I-I'm terribly sorry- " the teacher began but Takara interrupted her.

"It's okay, I'll find my own way around. "

She went to her desk, silently gathered her stuff and left the room, without so much as a backward glance of acknowledgment. As she stepped out the hallway was partly deserted.

_That's odd. Where did all the girls wander off too? _

The fifteen-year-old shrugged her shoulders nonchantly and began walking.

_Not that I care, it's not even my problem anyway!_

However, there was a small feeling of curiosity which kept bugging her. She tried to push it away but it persisted. She sighed and ascended up the staircase towards the highest level of the South Hostel.

_A music room? I didn't know they taught music here?!?_

Forgetting about the mysterious disappearances of the female population, she reached out and turned the doorknob.

"Welcome! "

Takara nearly collapsed in fright when she saw the Host Club members.

"I-I thought this was a music room, " she stammered.

A guy with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes approached her.

" Ah, you must be Takara Lekeisha Satake, the young famous harpist from France. "

Recovering from her initial shock, she plastered on an indifferent expression before she slammed the door shut in his handsome face.

NNN

" Hmph, how rude! " the twins huffed angrily, shaking their heads. " Highness was only just making her feel welcome here! "

A burst of giggles and excited screams erupted from behind them. They turned, just in time to see Senior Hani Honey plant a kiss on one of his regular customer's cheek.

" Aren't we forgetting something more important than the crass act of some random tramp? " Kyoya asked, looking slightly irritated.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru gave side-way glances at their own abandoned customers. They were all staring at the three of them.

(Or rather, I think the girls were giving them, death glares.)

Immediately, Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their positions and began apologizing to them profusely for their disrespectfulness and offered them flowers.

" Uh senior, are you okay? " Haruhi asked Tamaki, who stood with his back facing her.

" D-Did you see her? She slammed the door in my face! "

She looked taken aback at his sudden change in attitude.

_First, he was silent and then he complains about it? Tamaki really never changes!_

(Hah? But I thought it was deja-vu!?! Never mind!)

" Maybe you scared her off. That's why she shut the door. And aren't you over-reacting, Senior? " Haruhi said, not thinking before she spoke, as usual.

The next instant, he went and crouched in a corner, sulking. Immediately, all his customers ran over to comfort the poor guy.

" Senior! Senior! Senior, are you alright? "

" Don't worry, Senior! I'm here for you! "

Haruhi sighed despondently and shook her head.

_Doing that will only make him develop a big head! He is such a bigot but with people like that, sometimes you just have to be more tolerant!_


	6. Music Piece 6: Just a Memory

Music Piece 6: Just a Memory

" And then, I slammed the door shut in his face! "

Yumi burst out laughing when her daughter finished her story.

" It's not funny, mummy! I was so horrified when I saw them. I mean I've never seen them in my life and yet, they seemed to know my name! It's really creepy! " Takara protested, pouting,

" Dear Takara, you have the innocence of a six-year-old child! You are a famous harpist so everyone is bound to know your name, don't they, muffin pie? "

Takara nodded slowly.

" But they were really scary! "

Her mother laughed again and ruffled her hair.

" You know, maybe you should get to know better, don't you think? After all, it is important to have friends in school. "

" Maybe… " Takara agreed reluctantly.

She looked at her wristwatch. It was twenty minutes past two.

Yumi sighed drearily. " I know. I know. It's time for my nap, right? "

Her daughter smiled and added, " While you nap, I'll make some chocolate fondue and pudding for tea. "

Her mother returned her smile and nodded.

" Mmm, sounds good. "

" Do you need help, mummy? "

Yumi shook her head and wheeled her wheelchair towards her bedroom.

" Have a good nap, mummy, " Takara murmured softly as she watched her mother go before heading into the kitchen to make her promised chocolate fondue and pudding for her mother.

Just as she was about to add the melted chocolate into the batter, the phone rang.

_Now, who could it be? _She wondered.

Quickly wiping her hands on her already chocolate and flour stained apron, she grabbed the white cordless phone from its cradle and held it to her ear.

" Uh, Satake's residence? May I know who is on the other line, please? "

She heard snickering on the other end and immediately she winced. She was still not used to the Asian way of speaking after having been brought up in France, for nearly thirteen years.

" Hello? Who is this, please? " Her voice grew more forceful and harsh.

Instantly, the line went dead.

" Hello? Hello! "

" Whom were you talking to, sweetheart? "

Takara spun around and placed the phone behind her back.

" Oh, um, it was just a prank call, " she answered truthfully. " So, you've had your nap, mummy? "

She was hoping to deviate her from the topic about the prank call. It was obvious that someone wanted to find a victim for his cruel joke. So, he chose her.

" I couldn't sleep a wink. So, how's the chocolaty food preparation coming along? " Yumi asked, eyeing Takara's apron.

" It's just fine. Besides, I'm almost done, " her daughter replied, putting the phone back into its cradle.

She followed her mother's wheelchair to the kitchen island. Yumi inspected the batter in the blue mixing bowl and dipped her finger into the sticky paste. She put it into her mouth. She smiled.

" Wow, Takara! You're such an excellent cook! The batter is neither watery nor thick. It's just right! I think you really take after your father. He was such a good cook… "

NNN

The Host Club activities were over for the day. The music room was still and quiet. Everyone had left, all except for him. It was his turn to clean up and get the place ready for tomorrow's activities. He pulled the velvet curtains close. He sighed and dusted his hands on his pants. Walking over to the love seat, he took his blue coat, which he had tossed carelessly, and donned it. While he adjusted the lapels of the coat, something fell out and clattered noisily to the floor. Quickly, he leaned down and scooped it up. In his hand, lay a golden locket, which was given by his mother as a keepsake.

" This is the woman that I was telling you about. We were the best of friends and still are. If you wish, you can try to find her. In a way, you'll be able to stay close to me… "

_**She placed the locket into his palm and hugged his clenched fist tightly to her bosom.**_

"_**Please find her… "**_

" _**Don't worry mother. Please take care… " **_

_**That was what he had told her. Just like that, she walked away. Out of his life. Breaking his heart as she left, without looking back.**_

Unbeknownst to him, tears trailed down his cheeks.

I've already forgotten about the warmth and purity of a mother's love. What did it feel like to have your mother wrap your arms round you? Why did you just leave me like that, mother? Was money more important to you than your own son? Was it your selfishness that drove you to refuse your own son? I know that as I left, you were hurt. Crying. I know that we had no choice but you could have at least tried to stop me from leaving. Instead, you stood there, doing nothing but cry. I thought a lot about you but do you think of me? Even just a little?

His fingers closed over the delicate pendant as he clutched it tightly.

" I'll find her, mother, even if it means going against my grandmother. Just for you, mother, I'll find her… "

He slipped the locket back into his coat pocket and strode out of the room, locking the double doors before he left.

(Can you guess whom this 'he' is?)

NNN

Takara's hand vacillated in the mid-air, just inches away from the doorknob of Chairman Suou's office. She had just remembered her manners.

_Why am I always being called to the principal's office? This is deja vu, happening all over again!_

She knocked on the hard mahogany door. Three loud and short taps. The girl turned the doorknob and poked her head inside. She saw the Chairman as well as the guy from the other day.

_What is he doing here? _She wondered.

" Excuse me. Did you call me, Mr. Suou? "

Both of them directed their gazes at her.

" Ah, yes. Come in, Takara! " Chairman Suou urged, motioning her to enter.

She pushed the door open, a little wider and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

" First of all, I would like to welcome you to Ouran High! It is a great pleasure to have you here! " He held his arms open wide.

_What? Does he expect me to run into his arms and hug him or something? _

Takara managed to contain her laughter as she struggled to smile.

" The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Suou, sir. "

Immediately, he took her hands in his, catching her off-guard.

" Can you repeat that again, my dear? "

She stuttered uncertainly, " Uh, um. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Suou, sir? "

" What undue respect! Did you hear that, Tamaki? She called me 'sir'! "

The man was practically glowing with pride. Takara stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

What is wrong with him? Just because I called him 'sir', why is he behaving in such a way? It's like as if I was the only student who calls him that.

(Actually, yes. Giggling)

_Shouldn't a gentleman such as him behave… like well, a gentleman?_

" Ex-Excuse me, Mr. Suou but- "

" Maybe you should learn more about respect from her, Tamaki, " he continued, oblivious to the fact that the fifteen-year-old was trying to talk to him. " You should certainly learn a thing or two. "

" Do I need formality when I'm talking to you, father? I'm seeing you every single day for the last two years! " Tamaki protested.

Takara's eyes widened.

_Father? Last two years? So this guy, Tamaki, is the Chairman's son? But if it were, why would he only see his father two years ago? Shouldn't it be like from the time you were born?_


	7. Music Piece 7: Wounded Feelings

Music Piece7: Wounded Feelings

" Oh yes Takara, have you met my son, Tamaki? "

_Of course I did except we got off on the wrong foot when I slammed the door shut in his face. Mummy really had a good laugh. _She thought but instead she spoke just the opposite.

" No, I haven't. "

Tamaki looked at her in askance but she deliberately ignored it.

" But, I've seen him around, " she added, quickly.

His father nodded, thoughtfully.

" The Host Club? "

Takara frowned.

" The _what_ Club? "

Immediately, Tamaki chimed in, cutting his father to the chase.

" The Ouran High Host Club, not the_ what_ Club. Our club aims to help the female population achieve happiness."

(Might be because these guys are hot-blooded and have too much testorones as well as having too much time on their hands until they do not know what to do with it.)

" I heard from Tamaki that you are an excellent harpist. In fact, you're famous for your music pieces in France. " Chairman Suou spoke up. " Maybe you could play for us sometime. "

The girl could only fake a tight-lipped smile. She really was in no mood to continue a conversation involving her past life.

" I'll try… " Was all she could reply.

" Maybe you could play a duet with Tamaki. He's skilled in piano playing. "

Takara nodded politely although she could not care less.

_Can't you see that I don't want to touch another harp?_

" Father! "

Chairman Suou's eyes were filled with mischief, Takara noticed.

And fatherly affection as well… 

Suddenly, she felt jealous and hurt. Her heart ached for her own father. She missed him, a lot more than she realized. She yearned for his warmth. His touch. His love. His undivided attention. His cooking. His kisses. His hugs. His voice. His words of encouragement. His praises.

Everything…! 

Unknowingly, tears streamed down her cheeks in little rivulets.

Why did he have to die?!? Why did he have to leave mummy and me?!? What sin have I done to deserve this intolerable punishment? 

" Takara? "

She blinked and quickly wiped away her tears.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please, excuse me. "

The girl stood up and dashed out of the office before anyone could stop her.

NNN

" Takara! " Tamaki yelled but his voice could not reach her as the door slammed shut in his face _again_.

His father looked at him, wordlessly. He sighed and got up.

" Father, you shouldn't have mess around! In the first place, you should have stated the reason why you called her and not beat around the bush like that! "

" What did I do? " Chairman Suou argued, looking defensive.

Tamaki sighed again and shook his head.

" Did you not notice Takara's reactions towards your questions? Her own father, Gail Satake, just passed away a few weeks ago. The wound in her heart has not yet healed. Everything related to her father is a sensitive subject for her. I'm going after Takara to see if she's all right. "

With that, Tamaki turned around and went after the girl.

The Chairman leaned back in his chair and a worried expression crossed over his face.

" Satake… " He muttered to himself.

Just then, his secretary rushed in.

" What happened, Chairman? I saw a girl crying when she ran off followed by your son. Is everything all right? "

He nodded slowly.

I hope so… 

NNN

Takara sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her body. She felt pathetic. She knew she probably would be missing her English class but she did not care. It was not her idea of an ideal school. She was forced to attend this school so as not to go against her mother's wishes. She squeezed her eyes shut. Just then, the sound of footsteps reached her ears and then a shadow fell over her. Takara looked up and then she looked away.

" Go away! "

Takara got up and was about to walk off but Tamaki grabbed her arm.

" What do you want? " she demanded rudely.

She glared up at him venomously.

" I wanted to apologise about my father on behalf of him. He didn't know, " Tamaki answered quietly, his grip on her arm did not slacken.

For a moment, Takara's mazarine eyes softened but they hardened again.

"It's okay. Forget about it. "

Her reply was short and stiff.

" He didn't mean to hurt your feelings. So please, I ask for your forgiveness, " He replied, his own eyes never leaving hers.

She stared down at the grass. Takara really could not meet his eyes. Soon after, there was only silence. She really did not know what to say. She was hurt, sad and lonely. There was a dark void in her heart that was filled with nothing but emptiness. It was like a part of her persona was torn away. Her father was gone. He could not come back. Then, her mother was critically ill and she could not walk again. Her career was ruined. In fact, both their lives were ruined just because of that plane crash which caused their destinies, which were differently before to veer off track and intertwine together. She was helpless to take control of her life again. Takara knew that she was too weak. She knew she had fallen but she was too weak to try and pick herself up again. She had given up. She will just follow and go blindly with the flow.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

" Yo, highness! We thought you were dead or something. Normally, you were always the first one in the Host Club meeting place, " Hikaru Hitachin spoke up, and popping out from behind Tamaki's left shoulder while Kaoru Hitachin appeared on his right.

" Ooh, what do we have here? Highness is holding hands with a girl in broad daylight! " Kaoru put in gleefully.

(Actually, he's gripping Takara's arm, mind you.)

A light pink colored both their cheeks and quickly the fifteen-year-old jerked her arm out his grip.

" Just leave me alone, Tamaki-senpai. I'm sorry, " Takara whispered before she fled.


	8. Music Piece 8: A Moment of Truth

Chapter 8: A Moment of Truth

" I'm telling you, Highness, that girl is really so full of herself! She doesn't need anyone's help, " Hikaru told Tamaki as they made their way towards the music room.

" You should've seen her in class. Always like a mouse. Never talks to anyone except the teachers. Even teachers find her scary. She has that cold and blank look which keeps everyone away from her. Best not to go near her at all, I'd say, " Kaoru agreed with his twin.

Tamaki did not reply. It was obvious that he did not agree with the brothers.

_She has a problem that I'm sure of! However, whether or not she wants to hide it from others, Im going to find out! _

" Highness? "

Tamaki blinked and he looked up.

" What were you thinking about? " Kaoru asked.

" Takara again? " Hikaru continued, slyly.

The sixteen-year-old blushed, looking embarrassed. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

" Ooh, I think someone's in looooooove, " Hikaru sang.

Kaoru did not join in. He kept quiet. Hikaru stopped and turned to his brother.

" What's wrong, Kaoru? " he asked anxiously.

Kaoru looked away.

" Do you _like_ her, Hikaru? You haven't been paying that much attention to me ever since Takara came here… " He trailed off sadly.

Hikaru enveloped his brother in a hug. He tilted Kaoru's chin slightly and stared deeply into his melted chocolate brown eyes.

" Oh Kaoru, I didn't know you were so sensitive. Do you know you mean the world to me? "

Kaoru's eyes widened with unshed tears.

" Hikaru… "

Tamaki nearly suffocated with all that brotherly love emanating from the both of them.

(Ahh, finally what intimate brotherly love!!! Squealing Refreshing point! Refreshing points! 100 points, I'd say! )

NNN

" Mummy, I'm back! " Takara announced as she dropped her bag and keys onto the glass coffee table.

Almost immediately, Yumi came out into the hallway.

" Okaeri, Takara! "

" Mummy, have you been watching Japanese anime again? " she asked, pretending to be angry.

Yumi pouted.

" Hey, but I was getting bored! What should I do? Laze around and do nothing? Besides, I wanted to test out the words that I've learnt on you since you're taking Japanese language classes. My Japanese vocabulary is limited, you know! "

Her daughter's face broke into a broad grin. Her eyes grew affectionate. Takara's cold and unfriendly façade melted away to reveal her true self. Her hidden self. Her bubbly, friendly, compassionate and warm self. The reason? Her mother.

She kissed her mother's warm cheek softly and then pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen. Once there, Takara froze. Yumi eyed her daughter while a smile bloomed on her lips.

" Y-You cooked and set the table for the two of us? " Takara spoke up, looking shocked.

" Yes, I did. "

" But, whatever for? I told you not to over-exert your body too much, haven't I? "

Yumi's smile remained intact.

" I did it for a reason. I feel that I need to tell you something, which happened more than a decade ago… "

Note from 'moi': I know that I've ended it kinda short but I've had to. You see, I've come up with a case of writer's block so I can't continue the chapter. Another thing is to keep you, readers, in suspense Cackling wickedly


	9. Music Piece 9: A Forgotten Memory

Chapter 9: A Forgotten Memory

Takara suddenly found the food, unappetizing. She had lost her appetite to eat although it was her favorite. Miso soup and onigiri. Her stomach was doing an odd dance of its own. She felt extremely apprehensive, as she got ready to fear the worst possible outcome. Her mind raced with horrible scenarios. Quickly, she pushed her plate away. She swallowed and she fidgeted with her fingers, her eyes locked on them and not meeting Yumi's eyes.

" Takara, do you remember Mrs. Westmount? "

She stopped her finger fidgeting and she looked up.

" My guardian? "

Yumi nodded as she sipped the lukewarm water in her glass.

" Actually, she is my best friend. What was her name? Her full name? "

Her daughter looked confused but she answered her mother's question, " Mrs. Sarah Westmount. "

Her mother shook her head slowly.

" That was just her alias. Her real name is Lethia Jane Montgomery. However 'Montgomery' was her maiden name. She got married to someone from Japan by the name of Suou. She became Mrs. Suou- "

Takara's eyes widened as everything suddenly made sense now.

" S-Suou? But th-that's… " She stammered, looking shocked.

" Soon after, she had a child named Tamaki. He was your childhood friend when you were a toddler. At that time, we were living just next to each other although we had never met Lethia's husband. Then, your papa and I had to leave for Japan. We had no choice because our work got in the way. I became busier and busier until I didn't have the time to contact Lethia. I had to juggle my life between being an actress as well as being a mother. I was in tight spot. Despite this, she still emailed me frequently. So in a way, we remained in touch with each other. But, something happen about two years ago. Lethia's son who just turned fourteen had to come here, to Japan, and was forbidden to ever meet his mother again. It seemed that her mother-in-law provided her with funds to live out her life. Lethia had no choice since her health was really delicate. She was ill most of the time and she was in no condition to bring up her child. "

_Now, it makes sense to me why Tamaki had said that! He was separated from his mother two years ago! All his life, he was living in France! But what I don't get is he being my childhood friend. That, I have no recollection of._

Takara decided to voice out her thoughts.

" Mummy, I just don't get it. You told me Tamaki was my childhood friend but here I am, having no recollections of him in my life. "

Yumi smiled, " Honey, we were in France for about four months before we left. You were only about a year old. He was two, I think. You should have seen yourself when you were young. Always so bubbly and warm that almost instantly you and Tamaki were like two peas in a pod. "

_Really? But if we were, then why didn't he recognize me, the moment we met each other?_

(I don't think so. Tamaki is just too dense, already! His skull is too thick!)

NNN

" Why are we constantly talking about Takara? " Kyouya inquired.

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

" It's not us except him. "

They pointed at Tamaki who sat in an overstuffed chair, talking animatedly with some of Takara's classmates. Obviously, they were too busy admiring him so he had to do all the talking.

" Man, how loony can he get? " Hikaru complained, looking irritated.

" Instead of just checking it out from afar, why not find out what he's up to? " Kaoru urged. " I'll call Haruhi to join us. "

He turned to Haruhi who happened to past by the two scheming brothers.

" Yo, Haruhi! You wanna join us and find out what Highness is up to? "

The brown-haired girl backed up a step.

" No, thanks. I rather not. Is it necessary to stalk him? "

Hikaru and Kaoru slung their arms over her neck.

" Of course! It's for his own good! "

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_Don't they have anything better to do? I think Tamaki is at their mercy for their entertainment. It's rather for** their **own good._

" Aww, come on Haruhi, don't be spoilsport! "

Without even waiting for her answer, they dragged her over to the group.

" The new girl? She's always quiet in class. Never talks, always in a world of her own. "

" We know nothing about her except her parents. "

" Instead of calling someone to pick her up, she chooses to walk home. "

" In my opinion, she's too arrogant! Maybe she thinks she's much better off than us. "

Kaoru whistled.

" Those comments are way too harsh even for a girl like Takara. "

Hikaru agreed with his brother.

" What do you think, Haruhi? " he asked the other Host Club member.

" I think she has a problem which she wants to keep to herself… "

Note from 'moi': Hey, _roxaschick_! Sorry about that! I was just kidding but some parts of it were true…

Giggling Oh yeah, I'm sorry to say this, _bringme2life _but I've written it as long as 27 chapters and…it's still continuing. Don't worry about it so much!


	10. Music Piece 10: One Wish

Chapter 10: One Wish

Takara could not sleep. She had tried to squeeze her eyes shut, tossed and turned and thinking of nothing. She had tried every possible way to get herself to go to sleep but she could not. So, she lay in bed, listening to the sound of her breathing and her heart pounding in her ears. Suddenly, her throat felt dry and parched. She was thirsty. Takara sighed and sat up. She groped about for the lamp switch as she dangled her legs over the side of the bed to search for her bedroom slippers. Shuffling over to the door, her eyes landed on the slightly closed bathroom door. There was light spilling out onto the floor. From inside, she could hear sounds of someone vomiting. Silently, she approached the bathroom, her eyes fixed on the door and her thirst soon forgotten.

"Mummy? "

All that came out was a whisper as her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes opened wide in shock when Yumi turned around to face her. She was disgusted at the sight. She shrank back.

" M-Mummy, wh-what happened? "

Yumi's eyes became sad and hurt. She did not see the need to answer her daughter. She knew that Takara will never accept it no matter how much she tried her best to hide it in herself. She can never accept the fact that her mother had lung cancer.

Takara struggled to take in everything but she could not. Tears streamed down her cheeks in a perpetual flow.

_Blood…?_

There was blood everywhere. Every inch of the sink was covered in the thick crimson liquid. Yumi's mouth was also stained with it. Her white nightgown was bathed in blood.

_Mummy vomited blood?!_

" How long has this been going on, mummy? "

Yumi did not answer her daughter's question. Not because she did not want to but she could not.

" I'm sorry, Takara… " She gasped before slipping into unconsciousness due to heavy blood loss.

NNN

" Mummy, you're going to be alright! "

Takara squeezed her mother's limp hand tightly although she was trembling.

Her mother lay on the stretcher motionlessly, her face ashen.

It's like she doesn't have any blood left… 

She ran alongside Yumi's stretcher while the nurses rushed her into the intensive care unit.

Please don't leave me like this… 

" Sweetheart, you have to wait out here, " one of the nurses spoke gently, placing her hand on Takara's shoulder.

The girl reluctantly let Yumi's hand go. All she could do was stare. Stare after her mother. Finally she sank down onto the cool white-tiled floor, her legs unable to support her body any longer. She cupped her face in her hands and sobbed.

_Why? Why must it be this way?_

She felt lost and alone. Vulnerable, even. She had no one to turn to. She had only herself.

_Why must everything happen to me? Why not others? Why?_

NNN

" Takara Lekeisha Satake. "

It was then everyone turned to stare at the empty desk in the middle row. She was not in her seat. It was obvious that she was absent from school.

_Wonder why she didn't turn up, _Haruhi thought as she continued to stare at Takara's desk.

Just then, a folded-up piece of paper landed directly on her table. She blinked. Quietly, she unfolded it beneath her own desk. The untidy scrawl of a handwriting was familiar. She knew at once who the sender of the note was. The Hitachin twins.

Haruhi,

What happen to the newbie? Know anything about her disappearance?

Hikaru and Kaoru

Kaoru and Hikaru

(Uhm, since they didn't know whose name to put first, they decided to sign their names twice.)

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head at the twins who were anticipating her answer. They did not waste anymore time. The brothers scribbled down another message and passed it to Haruhi. When the teacher had turned his back to write another Mathematics formula on the whiteboard, she quickly scanned through then note.

You want to visit her to know why? Maybe we could all go over to her house. I think Senior Kyouya should know her address since he knows everything about the data of the students here so he should know where she lives.

Looking up, the girl shot them a disapproving look. Again, she shook her head and mouthed the words out, " No, we will be invading her privacy. "

However, Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a knowing look. Immediately, Haruhi knew that they were up to something.

" Oh boy, I'm sure that I'm not going to like this at all, " she mumbled to herself.

NNN

Takara splashed lukewarm water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced when she saw her reflection on the surface of the glass. Watery, bloodshot eyes due to crying so hard. Visible black eye bags due to lack of sleep. Overall, her whole complexion was pale. She was scared. Frightened like a deer caught in a car's headlights. She wanted someone to be there for her. To care and to shower her with love and rounds of warm hugs. However, it could not be that way, she knew. Her father was gone. Her college mates.

_Everyone! Friends do not always last. They'll come and go…_

She was lost and she needed someone to pull her back on track. She wanted someone to whom she could pour her heart out. To tell her that she was safe. To tell her that he would protect her.

_Just like my father…_

A wave of sadness and longing swept over her heart.

_Everyone has someone whom they could depend on. But, what about me? Everyone has a shoulder to cry on? But what about me? I don't have anyone…_


	11. Music Piece 11: Unexpected Visitors

Music Piece 11: Unexpected Visitors

Takara poured the steaming chicken porridge into a Tupperware container and sealed it with a plastic cover. Then, she placed it into a plastic bag.

_There! I hope Mummy will like it when I visit her this afternoon._

Just as she was putting away the crockery and utensils, the doorbell rang. She frowned thoughtfully.

_I wonder who might that be? Strange, I didn't know that I had visitors over today. Maybe, it might be for Mummy._

Without thinking twice, she stepped out into the kitchen and went over to the front door. She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Her blue eyes widened when she saw who the caller was. Or rather, who the callers were.

" You?! " she exclaimed, shocked.

Almost immediately, Takara realized her rude outburst. She blushed but managed to control her embarrassment. The girl wore her masked expression. Icy blue eyes. An indifferent expression. The effect gave her an unfriendly and cold aura.

" What are you doing? " She demanded. " Who gave you my home address? "

For a moment, there was only silence between Takara and the Host Club members. They stared at each other wordlessly.

" Aren't you going to invite us in, Taka-Chan? " A small boyish voice piped up.

_Chan?_

Takara caught sight of whom the voice belonged to. A short but really cute boy with soft light brown hair and doe eyes. She gave him a death glare.

_How dare you call me 'Chan'? Am I younger than you?_

The poor boy shrank back as tears glistened in his eyes.

" Uwaah!!! Takashi, Taka-Chan hiccup gave me a really scary look! "

Another guy immediately scooped him up. A tall one with messy black hair and matching eyes. He comforted the crying boy quietly.

_At least, he has someone like Takashi to turn to when he's crying…_

She blinked and then glanced at her wristwatch.

_Oh no, I forgot about the visiting hours rule of the hospital!_

Without meeting their eyes, she spoke hurriedly, " Uhm, I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now. You caught me at a really bad time. "

She turned her back to them and closed the door before they could even protest.

NNN

" Did you see that? " Tamaki exclaimed triumphantly.

All of the Host Club members disregarded him except for Senior Hani Honey.

" How could she just shoo us away like that? " Hikaru complained.

" Yeah, whose idea was this? " Kaoru demanded.

(Hah? I thought it was their idea to go to Takara's house? Giggling)

" Wasn't it your idea? " Haruhi spoke up.

" Was it? " Kaoru inquired.

" Well, if it is, so what? I don't care but she should have at least invited us in. We came all the way here just to find out if she's okay since she has been absent for two whole days already! Her studies might get affected after missing so much of lessons! " Hikaru argued. " Obviously- "

" Did you just see that? " Tamaki repeated in a much louder voice.

" See that? See what? " Senior Hani Honey asked Tamaki.

"Once Tamaki was sure that he got everyone's attention, he continued, " Did anyone noticed anything about Takara's eyes when she saw Senior Hani Honey being comforted by Senior Mori? "

Both Hikaru and Kaoru snorted, " Why should anyone be looking at her eyes? We already know by her body language that she does not want us in her house! "

Instantly, Tamaki sank into depression and sulked in a corner. The twins burst out laughing.

" Chicken-sulker! Chicken-sulker! " They hooted.

" Hey, look there! " Senior Hani Honey exclaimed. " Taka-chan is leaving her house! She seems to be in a hurry to go somewhere! "

Them members of the Host Club turned. It was true. The girl was already dashing down the concrete pavement while hailing a cab at the same time.

" You know what to do right? " Tamaki told them.

"They nodded, all except one.

_Why does their activities include spying and stalking? _Haruhi wondered as she was being steered away.


	12. Music Piece 12: The Truth Behind

Chapter 12: The Truth Behind

Takara clutched the plastic bag to her chest as she made her way to her mother's ward.

" Mummy? " she called softly as she went in, closing the door behind her.

Yumi's eyes fluttered and slowly she opened her bottle green eyes.

" Are you hungry, mummy? I brought you some chicken porridge, which I cooked myself. "

Her mother's eyes landed on her and they considerably brightened with a hint of a smile in them.

" Do you want to try it? " her daughter continued in that same gentle voice of hers.

" Enn, " Yumi answered weakly and nodded.

A smile bloomed on Takara's lips as she helped her mother lean against the metal bed rest. She sat beside Yumi on a chair and opened the container. Scooping a small but already lukewarm porridge into the plastic spoon that she had packed along with the food, she fed her mother. One spoon and then the next, slowly.

" How is it, mummy? "

Yumi gave her, a thumbs-up and her daughter smiled affectionately. Just then, Yumi's doctor came in and motioned for Takara to follow her outside.

" I'll be back in a minute, mummy. "

Takara placed the plastic container down on the bedside table and stood up.

Once she pulled the door close behind her, the fifteen-year-old turned to face the doctor.

" Your mother's health condition is deteriorating. We can only control the cancer growth from spreading all over her body through chemotherapy and anti-cancer drugs. The whole procedure is costly but since you are a famous harpist, we're willing to give you a subsidy. Please be rest assured that we'll do everything we can for her… "

NNN

The Host Club members looked at one another. They were rendered speechless with shock at what had been revealed to them.

_Takara's mother has cancer?!_

The revelation was horrifying.

There was only silence shared amongst them nevertheless their eyes spoke volumes. Sympathy. Regret. Sadness. Horror. Shock. They had overheard the conversation. Everything, between Takara and that doctor.

" I wonder how she copes with all this? " Haruhi spoke up, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to her.

" I mean she always had that indifferent look on her face every time we see her, she didn't disturbed at

all. "

" Maybe that's exactly why, " Tamaki replied.

" What do you mean, highness? " Hikaru asked, looking puzzled.

" Well, maybe she doesn't want to let others know about it. Maybe, she felt that she would stand out. She's scared, Hikaru. She's frightened of the consequences, resulting in her behavior. On the inside, she's vulnerable but she tries to make up for it by being cold and independent on the outside. She was simply putting up a façade, " Tamaki answered. " And I noticed it when Senior Mori was comforting Senior Hani Honey. That hint of vulnerability in her eyes… "

Note from 'moi': I know that this chapter is short. Sorry about that. Normally, I'll write about two to three pages. I mean as in write in the primitive way of writing. Penning (is there such a word?) everything down on paper. Do you know that I'm writing this during my Physics lesson instead of doing the practice paper I've been given? I know that I'm not a good student so sorry!!!


	13. Music Piece 13: Life Troubles

Music Piece 13: Life Troubles

" What did the doctor tell you, Takara? " Yumi asked her daughter, the moment she stepped into the private ward.

" Huh? " Takara bit her lip, looking for an excuse. " Um, nothing special. "

Yumi studied her face carefully. She knew at once that the girl was lying.

" What did she say, Takara? " she repeated, in a much louder voice. " You do not need to hide it from me. "

Her daughter seemed reluctant.

" Takara? " she pressed. " Tell me. "

Takara could not hold back any longer. She burst into tears and ran to her mother.

" S-She told me that your health was deteriorating and you will have to go for chemotherapy. What do we do, mummy? "

Yumi hugged her daughter tightly.

" Don't worry, I'll be alright, " she answered.

_However, the whole procedure will definitely wipe out Gail's saving, all the money he had left for us. Then what about Takara's education? That too requires money…_

Yumi was definitely worried but she kept mum. She knew Takara's responsibilities far exceeded a normal fifteen-year-old and she admired her daughter's willpower and strength. She knew that the girl had enough on her hands and she did not want her daughter to worry. The poor girl had suffered enough.

I'll think of something which I hope will work out, for both of us… 

" Mummy? "

" Hmm? "

Takara raised her eyes to meet her mother's.

" I was thinking that maybe I should get a part-time job somewhere to get some money. "

Yumi was shocked at her daughter's words. She studied Takara's face. The girl looked so earnest and sincere. So genuine. So innocent.

" Why would you want to do that? "

" I know that chemotherapy needs money and I want to help you, mummy… "

NNN

Takara went back to school the very next day with a heavy heart.

Only four months left… 

_It's already September…_

_Mummy has only four more months left to live…_

_After that…_

_After that…_

_What's going to happen to me…?_

A lone tear traveled down her cheek as she continued to gaze out the window, not paying the slightest bit of attention in class.

Am I going to be an orphan? Just like that? Everything is happening too fast for me! It's so painful. It hurts so much… 

The bell rang signaling the end of the class as well as the start of lunchtime. She got up and pushed in her chair. She took the brown paper bag, which her mother had insisted on bringing. She smiled inwardly.

" Mummy, you got up early just to pack me my bento box to bring to school? " Takara demanded. " I told you not to strain your body! "

" Don't worry, sweetheart! " Yumi assured her.

" But, Mummy! You've just been discharged from the hospital. Even the doctor advised you not to overexert your body! " Takara argued. " You've got to rest! "

Yumi laughed, " Now you sound like the doctor herself! "

Takara could not help but smile.

" I'll only be able to rest if you bring your bento box along to school. "

Takara giggled, " Can I take a little peek inside? "

Yumi shook her head and answered, " No, you can't do that except during lunchtime. "

_Oh mummy! Thank you so much, I really appreciated it._

However she could not help wondering what her mother was doing right now, without her.

NNN

Yumi pushed her wheelchair into her daughter's room. She took a deep breath although it was painful and difficult. She could smell her daughter's lemon and cinnamon bath foam. She knew this smell. It was familiar. It made her feel comfortable and safe as well as she could sense Takara's presence. She was near. She pushed the wheelchair further into the room. She took a long look around the whole place. Nothing had changed. Everything was in its place. How her child had grown. First, from a tiny toddler to a young adolescent. She had changed. Her little baby girl. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Takara's well-made bed. A framed photograph lay, peeking out underneath the purple pillow. She pushed herself closer and reached out for it. There, she stood together with Takara and her husband, Gail. They had looks of happiness on their faces and were smiling away at the camera, not knowing what was going to happen in the near future. Yumi's lower lip trembled as the tears, which she had managed to suppress since that day when she heard the news about Gail losing her life, flowed freely. She knew that she had little time left to live. She wanted to live her life to the fullest but there was very little time, with each passing day. She was sad and injured. Just like her child, she too had assumed a façade. The reason why she did so was to prevent Takara from getting hurt again. She did not want to see her daughter, feeling sad. It pained her. Nevertheless, something happened but she acted like she did not care. Yet, her daughter kept reminding her of it.

_Just come yesterday, she suggested working to pay for my chemotherapy but I refused. I decided against it. I didn't want my daughter working. She's only fifteen years old!_ Yumi thought. _She could not possibly bear the brunt of the working responsibility. The only sole bread-winner…_


	14. Music Piece 14: A Chance

Music Piece 14: A Chance

Takara removed the plastic wrapping from the onigiri, which her mother had packed for her in the bento box. She loved Japanese onigiri! She took a big bite although she knew that it was unlady-like. To her, it did not matter. She was starving. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste. It was delicious.

" Hi, Takara! "

Her eyes flew opened and she nearly choked when she saw who it was. Tamaki stood there, right smack in front of her together with his Host Club cronies.

_Why can't they let me eat in peace?_

Her onigiri lay abandoned as she stood up.

" Don't you guys get it? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? " Takara demanded angrily, emphasizing each word by poking at his chest.

" Nope, I'm sorry but we, as members of the Host Club, pledge ourselves to help the girls attain true happiness! "

Takara smirked.

" And just what are you going about? "

Tamaki posed dramatically and pointed directly at her.

" We've had enough! When in Rome, do like the Romans do. The same thing applies here. When in Ouran, wear like the students do. "

The girl rolled her eyes.

" Senior Mori! "

Tamaki snapped his fingers and instantly Senior Mori flew into action. He towered over her threateningly. Immediately, Takara's smirk vanished and she shrank back. The guy caught her waist and simply threw her over his shoulder, effortlessly like a light shoulder bag. Takara became frantic and flailed her arms wildly.

" Let me go, you big idiot! " she screamed, looking frightened.

" Take her away! " Tamaki ordered, waving Senior Mori away.

" Can I go along too, Tama-chan? " Senior Hani Honey asked him.

Tamaki nodded and then went back to directing the other members of the Host Club.

" Where do you think you're taking me? " Takara snapped.

" Takara-chan, " the small boy spoke up in a kind of voice which instantly made her quiet down. " Please relax. We won't hurt you. We only want to be your friends… "

NNN

_My friends…?_

Takara relaxed. She had forgotten about what it felt like to have friends. It was only a residing memory in her mind.

_But do I trust them? _She asked herself.

She felt suspicious of these guys but something told her that they meant no harm.

Maybe, I will. I will give them, a chance… 

" Um, what's your name? "

He turned around and gave her a boyish grin.

" I'm Haninozuka from Class 3-A but you call me Hani Honey. He's Morinozuka from Class 3-A too but you can call him Mori. "

_Class 3-A? Doesn't that make them older? It's no wonder that he called me 'Takara-chan' because I'm supposedly younger!_

" Uh, can you tell me where are we going, Senior? "

" Music Room 3! " he answered in the same childish voice of his.

What? Isn't that… 

" Yay, we're here! " Senior Hani announced brightly and pushed the double doors open.

Immediately, the rest of the Host Club members greeted them.

" Welcome, Princess Takara! " they chorused.

Senior Mori placed her back on her foot again, very gently. Senior Hani Honey gave her a slight push and she tottered forward. Tamaki approached her and took both her hands in his.

" I'm so glad that you gave us this chance… " he whispered softly.


	15. Music Piece 15: Underneath lies

Music Piece 15: Underneath, lies a beautiful treasure

" You're a cross-dresser? " Takara exclaimed, looking shocked.

" Shh! Keep you voice down! " Haruhi hissed as she tried to calm the other girl down. " You've got to listen to me! "

" Haruhi! Are you done, yet? " Tamaki yelled from behind the closed door.

Haruhi muttered something to herself before she shouted back, " Not yet! Give us another minute! "

She turned to Takara, who continued to give her strange looks.

" Okay, okay. Let me explain… "

Meanwhile, the other Host Club members were pacing up and down impatiently outside.

" What is taking them so long? " Kaoru spoke up, looking irritated.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders while leaning against a pillar, hands in his pockets.

" That girl is a fashion disaster, I dare say. Every time I see her in class, she always has on jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair is constantly in a messy bun with hair sticking out at all sorts of angles. "

Kaoru agreed with his brother.

" Have you ever heard of 'The Ugly Duckling' story? " Tamaki spoke up softly.

" Ducky? " Senior Hani Honey echoed.

" He was so ugly that he was simply shunned away. Everyone thought that he was an eyesore. The poor duckling was left all alone, friendless. Time passed, he became something else. A magnificent swan. Takara is no different. Underneath, lies a beautiful treasure, waiting for someone to find it and appreciate its beauty… " Tamaki told them.

Inside the back room of the Music Room 3, one girl was in a state of panic while the other was trying to calm her down.

" You mean that I've got to be a Host Club member by dressing like you, in a guy's suit?! " Takara hissed, looking frantic.

Haruhi shook her head, " No! Takara, the only reason why Tamaki-senpai brought you here was because you broke a major school rule since day one. You are not following the standard dress code. "

She pointed to a neatly pressed yellow dress.

"Y-You don't mean that, do you? " Takara stammered, backing away. " B-Because I'm not going to wear it. "

Now, Haruhi was agitated.

" What do you mean you're not wearing it?! You have to! They are waiting for you, so you have no

choice! "

She thrust the dress into Takara's hands.

" B-But I'm going to look like a custard in this! " the other girl argued.

" You won't, trust me. "

Haruhi turned her back so that Takara could have the privacy to change out of her clothing.

" Are you girls done yet?! We're so sick of waiting, you know! Your one minute was long overdue! "

Now, the twins were shouting.

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh before she snapped, " Will you guys just stop yelling and screaming and let her change in peace?! "

In response, everyone grew silent outside.

" Much better. Oh, and Takara, there's a brush on the table. Please comb your hair and leave it down. Don't tie it up. "


	16. Music Piece 16: A Moment of Happiness

Music Piece 16: A Moment of Happiness

Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled and instantly everyone fixed his or her attention on the door. Their hearts sped up and they waited in silent anticipation…

Haruhi came out and all the members nearly collapsed.

" Where is she? " Hikaru demanded, impatiently, standing up.

" Takara, everyone's waiting for you, " Haruhi urged her, peering into the room.

For a moment, everything was still and silent as everyone paid close attention. Then, she emerged from the room, blushing furiously. Everyone stared at her from head to toe. The yellow dress really fitted her very well. Her heart-shaped face was framed with her raven-tresses, which tumbled past her shoulders ending at waist-level. She could probably be mistaken for a model.

(Ahem I would like to interrupt at this point. Takara, pretty much take after her mother whom as you know was an actress.)

_Why do they keep staring at me like that? I told Haruhi that I'll look like custard but, no, she wouldn't listen. She had to-_

" Whoa, I didn't know she was this cute! " Kaoru interrupted her thoughts.

On hearing this, Takara blushed even harder. She had never been called 'cute' before.

" Takara-chan, kawaiine? " Senior Hani Honey replied, pulling at her fluffed-out skirt.

She smiled, a small but shy smile. Tamaki watched all this with a clandestine smile. He noted that the moment that smile grazed her lips, her façade disappeared completely. Her normally frosty blue eyes were now filled with warmth and friendliness. What the rest of the Host Club was now seeing was Takara's true nature. It was a moment of true happiness.

NNN

Takara had never known the other Host Club members face to face except for Senior Tamaki, Senior Hani Honey, Senior Mori and Haruhi. She knew that all of them were definitely friendly towards her.

" Taka-chan! Let's have tea together, can we? " Senior Hani Honey suggested.

" Uh… " She began, looking unsure of herself.

The short seventeen-year-old tugged her hand and pulled her over to a table laden with fluffy and creamy cakes and sweets.

_This is tea? I thought having tea includes drinking tea?_

" This is Senior Hani Honey's way of having 'tea'. He loves to eat sweet stuff, " Haruhi whispered into her ear.

Takara nodded but still seemed quite reluctant.

" What's wrong, Taka-chan? " he asked, noticing her unease.

" Um, don't you think that too much sweets will give you a toothache? " Takara admitted, truthfully, voicing out her doubt.

" Nope, I've learnt my lesson. I always brush my teeth every time after every meal! " Senior Hani Honey answered proudly.

(I think that this must be his mantra.)

" Do you want to have tea with Bunny and me, here? " he continued, looking up at her pleadingly.

Takara's heart melted at the sight of him and she just did not have the sight to refuse him. She nodded.

" Yay! " he shouted happily.

Takara smiled at his reaction as Senior Mori helped her to get seated in a chair.

" What flavor would you like, Taka-chan? " Senior Hani Honey asked.

" Firstly, what do _you _have there? "

" We've got…um, let's see, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, coffee, chocolate again, blackcurrant, vanilla, " he said, naming every flavor imaginable on the table. " Chocolate, strawberry, coffee- "

Takara could not contain her laughter. It was so hilarious seeing the boy so determined at rambling on and on about the different flavors or more likely there were only five flavors there.

" Maybe, chocolate will do, " she answered quickly, stifling her laughs.

Senior Hani Honey's face instantly brightened up and he pushed a plate towards her.

On it, was a generous piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry on it and chocolate flakes and sauce sprinkled all over it.

" There you go, Taka-chan! "

She smiled gratefully and was about to tuck in when she stopped.

" What's the matter, Taka-chan? " Senior Hani Honey asked, looking concerned. " Is it not good? "

She shook her head vigorously.

" No, it's not that. I…I just thought that maybe my mother would like to have some. I-If it's alright with you, w-would you mind if I took this home? "

Takara looked embarrassed as she refused to make eye contact with him.

He got up from his chair and went over to the mortified girl.

" Taka-can, don't worry. I'll give your mother another one… " he told her, sincerely. " so, you better eat that one! "

Takara nodded and popped the spoon, filled with chocolate cake into her mouth. She smiled as the chocolate melted on her tongue.

" Yummy, it's delicious! "

Senior Hani Honey grinned back at her.

" _My_ cakes are _always_ yummy! "


	17. MUsic Piece 17: The Mind Game

Music Piece 17: The Mind Game

" Takara! Takara! "

The girl herself turned round and she waited for Haruhi to catch up with her.

" What can I do for you? " she asked her, the moment Haruhi caught up.

" No, it's nothing. I just wanted to ask you how you'd be going back home from here? " Haruhi told her.

Takara shrugged her shoulders, casually.

" The bus. I've always been taking the bus home. Why do you ask? "

" Do you need a lift? " Haruhi offered, helpfully.

Takara smiled and shook her head.

" It's alright. I don't want to trouble anyone. "

Before Haruhi could reply, the twins suddenly stepped in.

(Or more like, they suddenly appeared.)

" Did anyone say 'trouble'? " Hikaru interrupted.

Haruhi sighed as she answered Hikaru's question, inwardly, _everywhere you guys go would surely bound to lead to trouble._

" Yes, I was telling Haruhi that I didn't want to trouble anyone, " Takara told them.

" Oh, come on, Takara! Let us take you home. It's the least we could do after you stayed on with the Host Club. "

Takara raised her hands.

" There is really no need. Besides, the bus will go pass my house. It takes just a few minutes to reach my house. "

Both the twins shook their heads.

" Nope. It's getting dark soon and you wouldn't know what would be lying out there waiting. Perverts, robbers, r- " they were interrupted by Haruhi.

" There's no need to list every sort of criminal down, you're scaring her! "

Both Hikaru and Kaoru grinned mischievously.

" So, if you're afraid. We'll take you home! " They declared, still ginning.

In the end, Takara gave in and followed those two energetic guys.

NNN

" So, you guys are both twins. "

Takara was sitting in between them in the limousine. She knew that it was a silly question but she was fascinated.

" Nope, we're far from being twins, " Hikaru and Kaoru said. " We're different as can be. Like the Sky and the Sea, never meeting. "

She looked confused.

" But, wouldn't it be fascinating to think that only a few people in this world have sort of another 'you'? "

They shook their heads in disagreement.

" Oh, okay. I-I didn't know that you thought that way. I'm sorry for asking if you think I've offended you or anything, " Takara added quickly. " It's just that I've been an only child ever since, I don't know about that feeling which you have when you have a sibling, be it a brother or a sister. I-I only have my mother there for me… " She trailed off sadly.

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Both of them stared at Takara. They smiled at her fondly. They knew that they had taken a great liking to this girl.

As if suddenly realizing where she was, Takara quickly rubbed her eyes.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I-I must have been thinking aloud. "

" There is no need to apologise, Takara. We don't mind, " one of them told her.

It was then she realized her stupidity. She cringed.

" Uh, you know my name b-but I didn't even ask for yours, " Takara stammered.

" Names' Hikaru and Kaoru but there's a catch. You'll have to tell us apart. The 'Guess which is Hikaru' game! "

Takara inspected the twin on the right carefully.

_Messy brown hair and matching eyes_, she told herself and then turned to the next twin sitting on the left. _They were both identical in terms of facial appearances but…_

" I-I'm pretty of myself that Hikaru is sitting on the right and Kaori is sitting to my left! " Takara declared, looking at each twin in turn.

They grinned and shook their heads.

" Nope, you're mistaken. Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru's on the right! "

They waited for her reaction but she laughed.

" Oh, I get it! You don't want yourselves to be told apart! "

Hikaru and Kaoru could only stare at her while she continued to laugh. Then, the limousine slowed to a stop, in front of Takara's house.

" Thank you both. I'll see you tomorrow, " she bade them goodbye before scrambling up.

As she leaned over on the right to climb out of the limousine, Kaoru got a whiff of lemon and cinnamon. Takara stood by the sidewalk as the limousine started up and pulled away from the curb. She kept waving until the limousine disappeared from sight. After that, the girl sighed and turned around and began walking towards her house.

Meanwhile, inside the limousine, the twins glanced at each other.

" Hikaru, how in the world did an outsider tell us apart on sight? I mean she hasn't even gotten to know

us! " Kaoru demanded.

He was shocked.

" I-I don't even know, Kaoru. I don't know, " Hikaru replied, looking dazed.


	18. Music Piece 18: Doubtful Reactions

Music Piece 18: Doubtful Reactions

" Is that the school's uniform for the girls? " Yumi asked her daughter as both of them got seated during dinner that night.

Takara's eyes widened in great alarm. Immediately, her hand flew to her mouth.

" Oh my gosh! "

Yumi's eyebrows rose.

" What's wrong, sweetheart? "

" I had forgotten about the dress! This dress isn't mine. The Host Club, they loaned it to me and I totally forgot to return it to them! " Takara babbled.

Her mother was even more puzzled now.

" Host Club? What are you going on about, dear? "

Takara stopped in the middle of her panicked babbling. She faced her mother.

" It's a club in our school. A male Host Club except for one. Haruhi Fujioka who is a girl but due to some reason or so, she has to act like a male host. Besides her, there are six others, I think. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. They are both twins. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are in my class. Senior Hani Honey and Senior Mori. You should have seen Senior Hani Honey, mummy! He is such a cutie! He could pass off as my little brother although he is two years older than me. What's more, he loves to eat cakes and sweet stuff. Senior Mori is a really tall guy. He's the same age as Senior Hani Honey. I haven't really spoken to him. He is quite an introvert, I feel. There is another guy. We've only made eye contact and that's it. Oh, that reminds me. Senior Hani Honey gave this to you. "

Takara handed the neatly wrapped cardboard box over to her mother. Yumi accepted it and opened it, cautiously. It was a mini chocolate cake just like what her senior had promised her.

" Mmm, how delightful! " Yumi exclaimed as she took a small bite but not before offering some to her daughter. " You seemed to have such thoughtful and kind friends. Please send him, my thanks. "

Takara nodded.

" I will, " she promised.

" Ah, yes, Takara. You mentioned only six members earlier who is the seventh one? " Her mother pressed.

Her daughter's expression changed. She broke eye contact with her mother and stared down at her lap.

" Tamaki Suou, mummy. "

Her answer came out in a whisper.

NNN

As usual, Tamaki sat at his desk, his schoolwork all laid out before him. Normally, he would simply brush through his work and do all his homework assignments dutifully before ten, which was his bedtime but this time, it was different. He could not seem to cram everything into his empty brain. He supported his head with his hand. He twirled the teddy bear mechanical pencil with his free hand. Truth was, he had a lot of stuff going on in his mind. There were many thoughts revolving round and round. His eyes too kept wandering over to the locket, which was lying, on the bedside table. Tamaki knew that Takara seemed familiar to him but he not quite place his finger on.

_Where have I seen her before?_

And that woman who stood next to her mother had similar traces off facial features that Takara had… Except for their eyes… Takara's eyes were of a deep blue but that woman had green eyes. He racked his brain for that woman's name but his mind came up with a definite blank. He was so sure that his mother had told him her name but he could not quite remember it. He was overcomed by grief and devastation at that time when he was forced to be separated from her. It could be that Takara is that woman's daughter! He sighed and swiveled in his chair. To him, it was all a question mark. The key to his mother's whereabouts would be the locket; she gave him two years ago. As well as that woman in the picture with her, he thought. A knock on the door brought him to his senses. " Young master, dinner has already been prepared. Your father wishes you to join him, " a servant announced before respectfully bowing and closing the door. Tamaki gave a loud sigh before he got up and got ready. When his father wanted him to join him for dinner would certainly mean that he has something important to convey to him. That was the reason why he needed to freshen himself up. As he threw on his shirt, a thought occurred to him. Why didn't I think of it before?! My father, he'll definitely know about Mom's best friend! 

(Ah yes, dense as usual. I mean, come on, if he had the locket wit him for the last two years, wouldn't he at least, approach his father to find out who the woman in the picture was?!?)

With newfound hope, he grabbed the locket from its place on the bedside table and dashed out of the room.

" FATHER! " Tamaki yelled, panting.

However, no one answered. The dining room was empty and dark except for some candles, which illuminated the many plates of food. An eerie chill ran down his spine. He took a step back and swallowed just as bloodcurdling laughter echoed around him.

" Wh-Who's there? " he stuttered.

Suddenly, he felt an ice-cold finger travel down his neck. A whimper escaped his lips as he spun around.

" Boo! " Chairman Suou replied in a whisper just as the lights flashed on.

Poor Tamaki. He was so scared that he nearly jumped out of his skin. He swayed for a while and then flopped to the floor. Chairman Suou could literally see his son's soul floating out from his body.

The man laughed.

" FATHER! That is not funny! " Tamaki snapped, indignantly.

(He recovered almost instantly.)

" You should have seen you face! All pale and frozen and sweaty. " Chairman Suou told his son. " It was so hilarious! "

" Father, I'm serious! " Tamaki protested.

" Okay, okay. Relax, Tamaki. The reason why I called you down for dinner is that I have something to ask you. It's been on my mind for quite some time now, " Yuzuru replied.

Tamaki's heart began to pulsate faster. He began to wonder what was it his father wanted to ask him about.


	19. Music Piece 19: Like Mother Like Son

Music Piece 19: Like Mother Like Son

The spoon clattered noisily to the ground, the moment Yumi heard her daughter's answer. She made no move to retrieve it but Takara leaned down and picked it up.

" Are you sure that you saw Tamaki?" Yumi demanded.

Takara nodded.

" Did he recognise you? "

She did not reply her mother so she jumped on the oppurtunity and deliberately busied herself by washing the dropped spoon in the sink. She needed time to answer her mother.

" Well? " Yumi pressed.

Takara turned off the water tap and passed the wet spoon to her mother.

" No, he didn't. "

That was it. She had answered her mother's question.

" Oh. "

Yumi looked disappointed. For a moment, there was only silence. Then, Yumi took her daughter's hand.

" Come on, Takara. There's something I need to show you, " she continued.

" Mummy, what are you going to show me? "

Yumi smiled at her and replied, "You'll see in no time. "

NNN

" I've been thinking about inviting Takara over for dinner the following week. I felt so guilty after that time, " Yuzuru told his son.

Tamaki instantly looked up from his plate.

" What? " he demanded, looking astonished.

" Yes. Is that a problem? " His father asked him.

Tamaki swallowed as he sipped the water from his glass.

" N-No, it's not. "

Yuzuru nodded, " Good. Then, I'll leave it to you to invite her! "

Tamaki nearly spat out the water from his mouth. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

" What?!? But why should I?! You're the one who wants to invite her! " he protested.

His father smirked.

" Maybe, you could invite the Host Club over, then you would be able to spend more time with Haruhi

Fujioka, " he drawled.

" WHAT?!!? " Tamaki's face turned as red as the tomato sauce in the bottle which was on the dining table.

" After what you did the last time, I'm sure. " The man continued and then he pranced away before Tamaki could react.

(Please see Ouran High Volume 9 Ahem Tamaki kissed his 'daughter')

_That blasted Chairman! _He thought, angrily. _Leaving everything to me!_

Tamaki stomped off in frustration, forgetting totally about his locket and purpose.

(I think he's the kind of person who can only concentrate on one emotion by itself. He acts much too rashly and forgets about the current situation at hand Giggling)

NNN

Takara was really becoming more puzzled by the second. She stared wordlessly at her mother. Yumi was booting up the family's desktop computer. She clicked on her e-mail.

" M-Mummy, what- " Takara was cut short.

" There! Read this," Yumi ordered, pointing excitedly to the computer screen.

Her daughter obeyed.

_To my most cherished friend,_

_It's been such a long time since we last saw each other. How are you and your daughter doing? I'm sure, you're both fine and well. I wish that I could be there for you when your husband passed away. Is Takara getting along alright in Ouran? I hope she does. It's really been awhile since I've seen her. In France, Takara was such a dear. She was more of a daughter to me. All this while, I thought her as a replacement for my son. Until now, I've been missing my son. It's been two years since I've last seen him. I've always wondered if it was a big mistake…_

_Ever since Takara left, I've been feeling very lonely. My health condition has deteriorated and I feel ill. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I'm old, I don't know who will take care of me__. If I faint or fall, who will help me? If I'm admitted in the hospital, who'll visit me during visiting hours? If I'm sad, who'll come and comfort me? Enough about me, I want to know how you're coping after that plane crash. How is your acting career? Did you star in another new movie? Well, if you did, you've got to tell me. I'll be the first one to but the VCD, the moment it is on the market! Please email me back, the moment you have finished reading this, Yumi! _

_Lethia_

Takara turned to her mother.

" Does she know about it? " she asked.

Yumi knew what her daughter was talking about. Her own health condition. She looked guilty.

" I wanted to but at the same time I don't want to. Besides, she'll worry about me. Lethia is that kind of person. Always thinking about others first before herself. She has this rash and careless streak in her. If a person were to slip and fall off a cliff and into the sea, she would probably jump in after him, not thinking about her health or even the danger her life is in… "


	20. Music Piece 20: Every Life Counts

Music Piece 20: Every Life Counts

As usual, Takara sat down on the front steps of Ouran. She peeled off the plastic wrapping of her onigiri. She adjusted herself to a comfortable sitting position and bit into the soft rice ball. Although she had made new friends, the girl preferred to eat alone. Here, she could put her mind to rest and organise all her thoughts properly.

" Look at that pitiful thing! "

" Eww, I hope it doesn't have rabies! "

" I hate animals! "

" Get it out of my sight, now! "

" It's gross! "

The word 'animals' perked her up and quickly she scrambled to her feet. Carelessly, she re-wrapped the onigiri again and stuffed it into her pocket. She followed the direction of the voices and it led her to a clearing behind the school building. She saw an injured puppy surrounded by a group of boys and girls. The guys were kicking and prodding the poor animal.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?! " Takara shouted out, running towards the group.

She pushed past the guys and flung herself onto the ground, using her body to shield the puppy from them.

" Hey tramp, mind your own business, would you? " one of the guys demanded.

Takara glared up at him.

" How dare you pick on something as defenceless as this injured puppy?! " she shot back angrily. " The poor thing is hurt! "

He loomed over her threateningly." What? Do you want to kick me as well?! " she continued, smirking.

That was it. He had enough of her mockery. He wanted to get at her but his friends held him back. Takara stood up cradling the puppy in her arms.

" You know what?! All of you are just a waste of space! Why don't you just pick n somebody your own size?! " The fifteen-year-old snapped and walked off.

" You know, you don't have to be afraid of me, " Takara spoke up gently.

The puppy looked up at her, its brown eyes trusting.

" I won't hurt you… "

_Huh?_

Immediately, she stopped and looked up. Kaoru Hitachin walked up to her, hands in his pockets.

" Are you… Kaoru? " Takara stammered, blushing.

He smiled and shook his head quickly.

" I saw everything you did earlier. Why go to such trouble? "

Her deep blue eyes bored deep into his melted chocolate brown eyes.

" I wanted to save this poor puppy. It's a living thing. Doesn't it have feelings too? Even when they're tormented or hurt, they can't talk neither can they express feelings. We, humans, only know how to inflict pain on others not caring about the feelings of others. I just couldn't bear to leave it there like that. "

Kaoru smiled and patted the puppy's head.

" I see that you like animals, don't you? " he asked, softly.

" Uh-huh. I love them, " she answered truthfully.

They started to walk.

" So, why are you here? " the fifteen-year-ol asked, looking up at him.

" The Host Club sent me to get you, " he replied.

" Oh, I see. Well then, I'll habe to dress his wounds there then. "

Kaoru stared at her and smiled.

NNN

" Taka-chan, where have you been? All of us have been waiting for you, " Senior Hani Honey ran up to meet her, the moment Takara herself came in followed by Kaoru.

" I know and I'm sorry, " Takara replied, looking apologectic. " I found this little guy, injured behind the school compound. "

Takara knew that it was a white lie since it was half the truth.

" Poor little thing. I wonder how it got inside. " Haruhi said.

" I don't know, "

" Ooh, but it sure is adorable, isn't it, Takashi? " Senior Hani Honey asked.

Senior Mori nodded.

" Does it belong to anyone? " Hikaru asked her.

" Maybe we could return it to its owner, " the bespectacled guy spoke up.

_He must have an underlying motive as usual, _Haruhi thought, staring at Kyouya. _I can see a cunnign glint in his eyes._

" No, I don't think so. There's no collar, " Takara answered, shaking her head.

" We better dress his wounds first, " Kaoru suggested. " Come on, let's take him to the bathroom. "

The girl nodded. As soon as the two of them was out of earshot, Tamaki launched himself into a very heated discussion.

(With the exception of Kyouya and Mori, of course. Both Haruhi and Hikaru was forced being into it.)

" Hey, what's with Kaoru? " Tamaki demanded.

" What do you mean, 'What's with Kaoru?' " Senior Hani Honey spoke up curiously.

" How should I know?! " Hikaru replied, angrily.

" You are his brother, aren't you? " Tamaki pressed, looking excited.

" So? " Hikaru said, looking rather bored.

" Tell him, Haruhi! " Tamaki urged, turning to face the fifteen-year-old.

" I don't know what you're talking about, " was all she gave as an answer.

Instantly, Tamaki sank into depression and sulked in a corner. Hikaru burst out laughing.

" Chicken sulker! Chicken sulker! Ahahaha! "

(In the end, Tamaki could not continue his 'discussion'.)


	21. Music Piece 21: Cooking Up Names

Music Piece 21: Cooking Up Names

" Why did you lie to them, Takara? " Kaoru asked the girl.

She looked up at him and smiled.

" It was half the truth. Besides, I wouldn't want them to get involved. It's a small matter and I wouldn't want to trouble them as well. "

Then, she turned her attention back to the puppy. Very carefully, she bathed the wounds and bruises on the animal's body. It squirmed slightly due to the stinging sensations and then, it kept still in her arms. After that, she applied some antiseptic cream onto the wounds and the puppy whimpered in pain. She quickly hugged it.

(She came across the antiseptic cream and decided to use it.)

" Don't worry, I know it stings but it'll heal faster, " she told it.

Kaoru studied Takara's behavior with interest and unknowingly, he smiled.

_I thought that this girl was such a brat but it was all just an act to protect herself. It was just like what Highness had said. She did this because she didn't want to be the person who stood out. In truth, she is a warm, gentle and friendly who is an animal lover…_

" Uh, Hikaru? "

On instant reflex, Kaoru wanted to tell Takara that he was Kaoru and not Hikaru when he suddenly remembered.

Are you…K- Kaoru? Nope, I'm Hikaru. Are you looking for Kaoru? 

Kaoru blinked.

_Oh, yeah…_

" Hikaru, do you have a handkerchief with you? " Takara asked him.

" Yes, I do. Why? "

" I need it to bandage his wounds. I-I know that it'll stain but I promise that I'll return it the handkerchief,

all clean. "

Kaoru smiled and shook his head. He was really amused. He had never seen anyone like her, so determinedly just for a simple handkerchief. He dug in his pockets and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the girl.

" You don't have to return it, you know. "

Takara looked at him in confusion.

" But, isn't this yours? "

He laughed, " Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. "

" Are you sure? "

Kaoru nodded.

" _Arigato_, Hikaru! "

He gave her, a sincere smile.

NNN

" So, how is it? " Haruhi asked, the moment both Takara and Kaoru emerged from the bathroom.

" It's perfectly fine. We've treated its wounds already, " Takara answered, beaming happily.

" Taka-chan! Taka-chan! Are we going to name it? " Senior Hani Honey asked, looking excited.

" I'm not so sure, senior. "

" That's a brilliant idea, you have there, Senior Hani Honey! " Tamaki exclaimed. " We should name it

Anthony! "

Both the twins smirked.

" And why should _you _name it Anthony? Is it because of Antoinette? " Hikaru asked.

" Anyway, it's such a silly name. Only fits an ant, " Kaoru continued, gleefully.

Immediately, Tamaki sank into depression again and started sulking in a corner, gloomily.

"T…Tamaki-senpai, are you okay? " Takara asked anxiously, staring at him.

" More importantly, are we going to keep it? " Haruhi inquired, ignoring her 'Daddy' completely.

" I don't know, Haruhi, " Takara replied.

(I think everyone is ignoring Tamaki, here.)

" Grr, why is everyone ignoring me? " Tamaki asked indignantly.

" Because everyone thinks you're an idiot! " Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in unison.

(Do I even need to mention it again?! Sighing Of course, as usual, he sank into depression.)

" I know! " Senior Hani Honey exclaimed, enthusiastically. " Let's make a vote! But each of us has to state a reason why we picked him…or her! "

" Yeah, and whoever gets the most votes will keep the puppy and even get to name it! " both Hikaru and Kaoru completed his sentence.

(Oh man! Now what do I do?!? I don't know who gets the puppy…Sighing Why me????)


	22. Music Piece 22: A Mistake

Music Piece 22: A Mistake

" Yay! Voting! Voting! " Senior Hani Honey announced happily. " Let's vote! "

" Okay, we'll start with… "Hikaru looked around and his eyes landed on Haruhi, who stood there, spacing off.

" Haruhi! "

The girl blinked, puzzled.

" Me? "

Everyone stared at her and nodded, silently awaiting her verdict with bated breath.

Before, Haruhi could answer, Tamaki interrupted suddenly.

" WAIT! "

(Oh yeah, he recovered from the 'brutal' remark in the previous chapter.)

They sighed angrily and turned to face the Host Club's honcho.

" What is it, highness? " Hikaru demanded, looking irritated.

" As head honcho, we're not dressed up for this sacred voting event and I must insist that we do this! "

Tamaki stuck a dramatic pose while pointing at his members and Takara, who stood there with a blank look in her eyes.

(She doesn't know what to make out of the Host Club.)

" Ahem, may I interrupt? " Kyouya suddenly spoke up.

(You are already interrupting.)

" Tamaki, we happen to be short on funds for costumes because of some reasons or other so _**no**_. "

Tamaki's mouth fell open in shock.

" Wh-Wh-What?!? But this is preposterous! I can't carry on with the sacred event unless we have costumes. We need those costumes! " He protested.

Kyouya shook his head and smiled, " Tamaki, you can still carry out your sacred event _without_ the costumes. "

(Note: That particular smile is one of doom.)

" Oh, o-okay, " Tamaki stammered, forcing a smile.

He turned to face the rest of the Host Club. He cleared his throat.

" Right, sorry about that. Let's carry on- "

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. " Hikaru cut Tamaki off. " Anyway, you are not allowed to take part in the voting process. "

" WHAT? " Tamaki demanded. " WHY? "

" You already have a dog so why take part? " Kaoru replied breezily.

Tamaki sank into depression and sulked in a corner.

(Okay, so he's out…now what?)

" Now, we'll continue with Haruhi who will vote first, " Hikaru continued.

" I'll vote for Takara. "

" Good, now explain why you voted for her, " Kaoru instructed.

Haruhi thought hard for a moment.

" Well, I think she needs a companion for one and besides her mother would have company when Takara is at school. "

" An excellent reason, Haruhi. Now, Kaoru, your turn. "

" I choose Takara as well. Since, she found it, I think she deserves to keep it. Plus, she's an animal lover and I just know that she'll take good care of the puppy. "

Kaoru glanced at Takara but the girl was did not catch his eye. She was too busy staring at Haruhi.

" How did you know about my mother?! " Takara demanded.

Her sudden question caught Haruhi, off-guard and rendered her speechless.

" I…I…I, " she stumbled, not knowing what to say.

Takara glared at her, her eyes burning deep into Haruhi's.

" I remember that I told no one about my mother, " she spoke through gritted teeth.

Then, she glanced at everyone in turn.

" Oh, now I finaly realize something. Silly me, for giving you guys, a chance for friendship. The reason why you want me to be friends with you is because you feel sympathetic right?! You're all feeling sorry for me! Now, let me tell you something, I don't need your sympathy. I can live without it in my life! " Takara said angrily before she picked up her bag and walked out of the room.


	23. Music Piece 23: A Slut

Music Piece 23: A Slut

" Man, why is she getting so emotional for? " Hikaru demanded, standing up.

Instead of agreeing with his brother like he always did, Kaoru remained mum. He was thinking about what happened earlier.

The reason why you want me to be friends with you is because you feel sympathetic right?! You're all feeling sorry for me! Now, let me tell you something, I don't need your sympathy. I can live without it in my life!

Is that the reason why we became friends? Was it all because of that feeling of guilt and pity? Is that the reason why I keep trying to be close to her?

" I think Taka-chan is hurt, right Takashi? " Senior Hani Honey replied, looking up at his childhood friend.

The tall seventeen-year-old nodded.

" D-Did I say something wrong to her? " Haruhi spoke up for the umpteenth time.

" No, you didn't, Haruhi. You didn't know, " Tamaki reassured her.

Suddenly, Kaoru got up. He walked over to the door.

" Hey, where are you going, Kaoru? " Hikaru asked his brother.

Kaoru turned around, his hand still on the doorknob.

" I'm going to find Takara. "

" Then, what are you going to do? " Hikaru pressed.

His twin brother smiled and opened the door.

" We'll see. "

Takara wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and quickly blew her nose. She tugged the orange sweater down and gathered her hair into a messy ponytail.

It's true. Friends do not always last. They will come and go… 

However she did not have the time to cry and brood about the fact that her mother had lung cancer. She could not change that fact. And she knew. Quickly, she opened the door of the bathroom stall and stepped out.

_It's now or never! _She thought determinedly.

She washed her face and grabbed a wad of tissues from the tissue dispenser and dabbed at her wet skin.

Meanwhile, outside the girls' bathroom, Kaoru stood waiting patiently while leaning against the wall.

" Hi, Hikaru! "

He looked up at the mention of his brother's name. It was a bunch of girls from his and Takara's class. They would usually frequent the Host Club.

_Not again! I'm seeing them like every other day. Do they have to pop up everywhere? _He thought, very nearly rolling his eyes but he managed to catch himself in time.

Quickly, he straightened up and plastered on a plastic smile.

" Hello, ladies. "

They giggled flirtatiously.

At least, I have my manners as a 'host'.

" Where's Kaoru? "

Aren't they ever going to leave?! 

Without even bothering to correct them that he was not Hikaru, he simply answered them in a more direct way, " I'm sorry, I'm afraid Kaoru's quite tied-up at the moment so he can't accompany me. "

" Accompany you? " they echoed.

" I'm waiting for someone. "

They looked interested now.

Oh boy. How long is this conversation going to be?! 

" And who is that? "

" Takara Satake, " Kaoru answered.

They looked shocked.

" That girl?! "One of them exclaimed.

" Well, what's wring with that? "

" Some of my friends told me that she is a slut. "


	24. Music Piece 24: Potential Hazard

Music Piece 24: Potential Hazard

Takara had heard enough of the nonsensical rumors.

_It's not true! I'm definitely not a slut!_

Her vision became unfocused as her tears managed to squeeze themselves out.

_Why are they saying all this?!_

Slamming the bathroom door open, she ran past them.

" TAKARA! HOLD ON! "

She stopped and spun around.

So, he's part of it too?! I should have never trusted the likes of them! Well, I'll give him a piece of my mind! I'll make him feel the humiliation that I feel!

" Takara, what's gotten into – "

The girl did not wait for him to finish his sentence. She raised her hand slapped him across the cheek.

" I'm a slut now, am I?! I trusted you! But you guys…y-you were all playing with me. Am I a toy?! " Takara yelled angrily. " Although you are all so rich, it doesn't mean that you can simply toy around with others. You guys don't give a damn about how others feel. I have feelings y'know; I'm a human being! "

With that, Takara turned her back and walked off, leaving Kaoru standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Kaoru felt deeply humiliated as he stood there, watching Takara walk away.

His cheek began to sting as it turned an angry red, where she had slapped. His face burned with utter embarrassment. The tears were coming, he knew but he managed to keep them in check. With the remaining dignity that he could muster up, he turned around and made his way back to the Host Club keeping a straight face, past all the other students who had witnessed the incident.

Before he entered the music room, he made himself look presentable and plastered on a casual expression. He wanted none of the Host Club members to know about it at all. That was the last thing he needed. He turned the doorknob.

" Hey, where's Takara? " Senior Hani Honey asked.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

" Don't know. I couldn't find her anywhere. "

Kaoru felt guilty about lying to the Host Club.

In the end, I'm just like Takara. Like they say, ignorance is bliss. They should be better off not knowing about some things, which are meant to be kept a secret. After all, a secret is a secret.

" Maybe, we should split up and find her, " Tamaki suggested brightly.

" That'll be good. I have to apologise to her, " Haruhi agreed.

" Kaoru, why is your cheek so red? " Hikaru suddenly spoke up.

Kaoru looked taken aback. Tamaki studied his face carefully.

" Come to think of it, yeah. It's really red. What happened? "

" Someone must have slapped you, " Kyouya replied.

You guessed it all right. Kaoru thought, silently.

" No, I simply tripped over something and fell directly on my cheek, " he lied instead. " Guess I was just being clumsy. "

How easy, he thought. Once you tell white lies, it just does not stop.

" Oh Kaoru, does it hurt that much? " Hikaru asked softly, cupping his brother's cheeks.

" Hikaru, it hurts only of you weren't there for me but now, it's not… " Kaoru replied, his brown eyes glistening.

" Enough gobbledygook! Displaying acts of brotherly love is only for the female eyes of your customers, not here and definitely not now! " Tamaki scolded them. " We should be looking for Takara. "

" N-No, I don't think that it is necessary. " Kaoru answered quickly.

" Why not? " Tamaki pressed.

" Didn't you hear what she had said? " he continued.

" But, we can't just leave her there like that! " Tamaki protested. " And that's going against our Host principle! "

(Do you even have any principles, Tamaki except to go to bed at ten every night, Tamaki? I mean, just what are you talking about?)

" Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I will split up and search for her. Meanwhile, Kyouya, Senior Hani Honey and Senior Mori will wait here just in case she comes back here, understood? " Tamaki ordered. " You can take care of the puppy, here. "

" Me? But I want to join Takara's search party too! " Senior Hani Honey argued.

" Okay. Okay. You may join in, " the Head of the Host Club sighed.

" Yay! Let's go, Takashi! " The seventeen-year-old said happily.

" Let's move out, troops! " Tamaki instructed dramatically.

" Aye! Aye! " Hikaru, Kaoru and Senior Hani Honey chorused.

(What are you, a commander or something????!!!!)

Note from 'moi': Is this long enough, girl???? I'm really sorry if it's not long enough…I mean I had tried my best, you know and what's with my preliminary exams here… UU'' Starts sweating


	25. Music Piece 25: Gentle White Lies

Chapter 25: Gentle White Lies

Takara ignored the guilty feeling which had started to settle in her heart. She had acted before she could give Kaoru a chance to defend himself.

I shouldn't have slapped him… 

_I should have given them all a chance to defend themselves!_

Now, she felt utterly miserable. Adjusting the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder, she quickened her pace and headed for the nearest telephone booth.

Dropping a few coins into the slot, she dialed home. It rang a few times before her mother's voice could be heard over the extension.

" Hello? "

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and forced herself to speak. She hated to lie to her mother but she really had no choice. It was the only way.

" Hi, mummy. It's me. "

" Why hello, darling. Where are you calling me from? Did something happen? "

Takara felt guilty when she heard her mother's sweet voice filled with concern.

" I…I, um, I'm calling from school. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be late so don't stay up okay? "

" Why? Where are you going, honey? " Yumi asked.

" W-Well I, uh, my friend is having a birthday party and I was invited. "

" That's great, honey but I want you to be home soon, " her mother replied.

"Thanks mummy! "

" I love you, honey. "

" Love you, mummy. I promise that I'll be home as soon as possible, " Takara answered and hung up.

She sighed and pushed the booth's door open.

Sorry mummy, but I know that you'll definitely not allow me to get a part-time job… 

" Any luck? " Hikaru asked his brother.

Kaoru shook his head, dejectedly.

" She's not here at all. I've checked the classrooms in the North Wing and the South one as well. "

" Same here. I've checked the East Wing and the libraries, " Hikaru told him.

" How about Highness, Haruhi, Senior Hani Honey and Senior Mori? Did they find her anywhere? " Kaoru asked.

" I'm not sure. "

" I'll call Highness on his mobile and find out, " Kaoru replied.

" There they are! " Senior Hani Honey's voice rang out.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru spun around.

" Speak of the Devil… " Kaoru trailed off.

" So, did you find her yet? " Senior Hani Honey continued.

They shook their heads.

" Where did that girl wander off to? " Tamaki demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

" Don't know. We have no idea, " the twins answered in unison.

" Maybe she left the school's compound, " Senior Mori suggested quietly.

Everyone turned to him.

" Then, she could be anywhere! " Tamaki cried out in alarm. " What do you think we should do? "

" Isn't it _obvious_? We'll call her house. That should be the _first_ thing we do instead of running around aimlessly and wasting time, " Haruhi told him, matter-of-factly.

Instantly, Tamaki sank into depression mode and gloom filled his aura.

(Ah ha! That's a new one there by Tamaki Suou! Giggling)

" That's a good one Haruhi! " Hikaru exclaimed before he and his twin burst into laughter.

_I don't see what's so funny neither can I see what's so sad about it. I mean all I did was juts state the obvious, wasn't it?_ Haruhi asked herself.


	26. Music Piece 26: Meeting the doctor

Music Piece 26: Meeting the Doctor

She pushed the door open a crack and peered in.

" Uh, hello? "

Takara plucked up her courage and entered.

I've got to be strong for my mother's sake… 

" It appears that I've got a customer. "

Takara stepped up to the counter and leaned forward.

" Good afternoon, may I help you? "

A woman in her late twenties emerged from behind the counter carrying a golden terrier in her arms.

" Uh, good afternoon. I'm here to ask for the job, if that's okay. I've read the note outside. "

" And how old are you, dear? " the woman asked her, studying Takara's face.

" Fifteen, " she answered. " I really adore animals and enjoy taking care of them, " the girl added sincerely.

The woman smiled and stepped round the counter and approached her.

" What's your name, my dear? It feels like I've seen you before though. "

" I'm Takara Satake, " Takara answered.

" Why, yes you are! The famous French harpist, aren't you? "

The fifteen-year-old nodded and smiled shyly.

" But, I'm not that famous. "

Quickly, she placed the dog down, wiped her hands on her white lab coat and held it out.

" I'm Dr.Nori. I own this pet shop and a vet just down the road from here. "

Takara took her hand and shook it.

" And you're hired as my assistant, " Dr.Nori continued.

" Oh, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! " The girl exclaimed, gratefully.

" Come on, let's go inside and I'll teach you everything you need to know, " Dr.Nori told her, pointing to the back of the pet shop.

" Okay, then. " Takara said, grinning and followed the woman.

" Here, goes nothing! " Kaoru spoke up as he pushed the 'Talk' button of his mobile phone and ten placing it to his ear.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

" Hello? " a sweet voice could be heard.

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

" Hello? Hello, is that you, Takara? "

I'm talking to Takara's mother. I can't believe I'm talking to someone else's mum! 

" Kaoru! Say something! " Haruhi hissed.

He blinked once and quickly cleared his throat.

" Hello? Who is this? "

The voice became guarded and wary.

" Uh, I-I'm Kaoru Hitachin, ma'am. I'm Takara's friend, " Kaoru stammered.

All at once, her mother's voice changed.

" Oh, you must be that friend, Takara was talking about earlier. Don't worry; she's on her way to your birthday party, Kaoru. Happy birthday! "

What…?!? What birthday party?!? 

Now, Kaoru grew anxious with worry. His heart nearly froze for a moment.

" I-I'm sorry, ma'am but it's not my birthday neither am I holding any birthday party. I'm calling to find out whether Takara's there? "

" No, I'm sorry. She's not here at the moment. She must have been talking about some other friend. Like I told you, she's at a birthday party. "

That's nonsense! She had lied even to her own mother about her whereabouts. As far as I know, she doesn't have any friends. Not even a single one! " In that case, I apologise for disturbing you. " Kaoru quickly hung up, Turning to his friends who stood waiting anxiously, he spoke, " She isn't there! She's not home! She lied to her mother about her whereabouts! I can't believe this! Where in the world did she go?! " He looked fed-up. Hikaru tried to calm his brother down. " We should go look for her! " Tamaki declared loudly. " Don't give up hope, troops! Move forward and march! " (Oh yeah, he already recovered from Haruhi's absent-minded remark…) She must be around here somewhere! Haruhi thought as she followed the determined and raging 'army'. 


	27. Music Piece 27: By Trial and Error

Music Piece 27: By Trial and Error

" This one here's Keiko the bunny rabbit. "

Dr. Nori had finished her introduction of her animals to Takara. Amongst all her other past assistants, Takara was different. This girl was an extremely fast learner and her love for animals was definitely genuine and sincere. She had watched as all the animals interacted animatedly with the newcomer. Inwardly, she smiled.

" This little girl here is cute! " Takara cooed sweetly as she hugged Keiko and stroked her soft fur.

Dr.Nori leaned down and patted the rabbit's head.

" This girl was abandoned and left to die by its last owner. I found it and nursed it. Once it was well enough, I wanted to set it free but it came skipping back to me so I took it in, " she explained.

" Poor Keiko, " Takara said in a sad and sympathetic voice..

She hugged it protectively.

" Well, Keiko's not going to suffer anymore because Takara will always protect you! " the girl said, determinedly.

" May I ask you something Takara? " Dr.Nori asked suddenly.

Takara looked at the owner of the pet shop curiously and nodded.

" I hope you are not offended or anything, but a girl like you would not possibly want to work at a pet shop. Why would you want to? I mean you're famous aren't you? You have money, don't you? Why? "

The fifteen-year-old could only smile, a small but sad smile.

" I may be famous but fame don't necessarily bring you happiness and money, doesn't it? "

Dr.Nori frowned in confusion.

" What do you mean? "

Takara's eyes grew misty and wistful.

" Let's just say that I'm having a few problems which I need to solve on my own. "

" Yes, I see. "

The woman nodded, understandingly.

" But, if you do have any difficulty facing these problems, please do come and tell me about it. Maybe, I could be of help one of these days… "

The fifteen-year-old smiled but did not reply. She knew that her problems were her business and not others."

After all, you have to stand on your own two feet in this world. You can't possibly rely on anyone to help you out. At least, that's what Daddy used to say…

" She's not here, either! " Senior Hani Honey announced after he had emerged from the public library.

(Oh yeah, for your information, they have already changed from their uniforms and into causal wear. Clearly, their aim is to 'blend' in with the common folks.)

" So, what are we going to do now? " Hikaru demanded, fanning himself.

He was getting agitated and the scorching heat is increasing his irritation. He was hot and sweaty and was in a desperate need of a bath.

" How do these peasants take this heat? " Hikaru snapped. " Why don't we just let her be?! I mean, we've already been searching for her for three hours! And I'm getting sick of it! "

(Oh, how I understand Hikaru's feelings. I've wasted at least 3 whole chapters just for this uneventful search!)

" It's getting dark soon. Maybe we should call it off. I could apologise to her in school tomorrow, " Haruhi agreed with Hikaru.

" But, don't you see? Takara lied to her mother about going to some birthday party. As far as I know, she hasn't got any friends since we all take the same classes she do, " Kaoru replied.

" Hey, wait a minute! " Tamaki spoke up, brightly. " I might have an idea on where she might be at the moment! "

(Finally, at least someone has an idea on Takara's whereabouts!)

" Are you sure your idea on her whereabouts is correct? " Hikaru asked. " Honestly, I'm not so sure. "

The poor sixteen-year-old sank into depression and sulked in a corner.

" That's it! " Kaoru exclaimed, triumphantly. " I definitely know where she is right now! "

The rest of the Host Club members looked hopeful.

" Didn't she say she loved animals?! " Kaoru continued. " My guess I she should be at a pet shop! "

" Yeah, that's it! " Hikaru agreed with his brother.

" Hey! You stole my line! " Tamaki accused Kaoru.

" But I said it first! " Kaoru argued, smirking.

They started bickering.

" What's wrong, Haruhi? " Senior Hani Honey asked the girl who was suddenly silent.

Everyone stopped and faced them.

" But aren't there many pet shops here? How are we going to find the right one? "

" Oh yeah, that's right! " Tamaki yelled.

They turned to him, their hopes all raised up high.

" I didn't think about that, " he added, sheepishly.

And everyone collapsed.

(What an idiot!)

" Well then, we'll just have to do it, the primitive way. Searching every single pet shop until we find her! " the Head honcho announced.

(Yeah, yeah. Took them three whole chapters to narrow down the possible possibilities.)


	28. Music Piece 28: One Bad Incident

Music Piece 28: One Bad Incident

" Oh dear, it's nearly half-past eight! I should be getting home, Dr.Nori. "

The woman gave her, a warm smile.

" Yes, I think you should, dear. "

" Okay, but I'll say goodbye to Keiko first before I go, " Takara told her and went over to the rabbit's hutch.

The animal stood up when it heard Takara's approach. She reached out and patted Keiko's head.

" Bye, Keiko, I'll see you again on Wednesday okay? "

Keiko blinked her beautiful, big brown eyes. She looked sad.

" Don't worry, Keiko, I'll play with you on Wednesday. Now, I need to go home and take care of my mother, " Takara replied and gave it a thorough scratch behind its ears.

" I promise… "

With that, Takara waved goodbye.

" I'll be back again on Wednesday, Dr.Nori. "

" Goodnight Takara, " the woman said. " You've done a really good job today. Thank you. "

" You do not need to thank me, Dr.Nori. I did it willingly. Good night, " Takara spoke up and left the pet shop.

The breeze blew softly, playing with Takara's long tresses. She turned round for the umpteenth time. The feeling that someone was watching and stalking her was unnerving. She quickened her pace. The alleyway was deserted and quiet, devoid of all noises. She trembled but continued walking. All of a sudden, a group of guys surrounded her.

" What do we have here? "

Takara gasped and took a step back.

" P-Pardon? "

They laughed. It was obvious that they were sneering.

" We've managed to catch ourselves an adorable prey! Kawaii! "

Her blood ran cold.

" Wh-What do you mean? " the girl stammered.

She was getting scared. What's worse is that they know about it and they loved it.

It excites them even more.

" Do you remember me? " a voice could be heard from behind her.

She spun around.

" You!!! "

(See Chapter 20)

True enough, it was the guy who had assaulted that poor puppy the last time.

" What do you want with me? "

He smirked and stepped up close to her.

" Name's Davis, Takara. And, I want you… "

" What?!!? "

She blushed furiously at this and raised her hand to slap him. She was so embarrassed!

Davis caught her hand in mid-air and used her momentum against her. He slammed her against the wall. He surveyed her body, hungrily.

" No! Let me go! "

Takara struggled and kicked out. Her leg connected with Davis's abdomen and he loosen his grip on her. Within that split second, using her might, she pushed past him and fled.

She could hear the thumping of their feet behind her. Her legs grew heavy and tired.

_They will catch me any minute now!_

Her breaths grew ragged and came out in gasps.

_No, I can't run anymore! I'm too tired!_

Suddenly, she banged into something or rather someone. Her head throbbed and quickly she looked up.

" K-K-Kaoru! "

Takara was frantic.

" I-I've got to go! "

She stood up but she wobbled and fell. Kaoru caught her just in time.

" There she is! "

Kaoru looked up to find a group of guys about his age blocking his path.

" What do you want? " he demanded.

" Hand her over and mind your own business, " Davis spat rudely.

" No, she's my friend and not your belonging. "

" Yeah and so's ours! "

They turned. The rest of the Host Club members stood there. Davis knew he was outnumbered.

" Leave her alone and remove your presence at once! " Tamaki announced loudly.


	29. Music Piece 29: The Dinner Invitation

Music Piece 29: The Dinner Invitation

Her friends had not deserted her after all. They were all there for her when she was in danger. They protected her from harm. She was safe with them. There was something that she could do. Turning to Kaoru, she put her arms round his neck and hugged him.

" Thank you so much Kaoru… "

At first, he was surprised but later he smiled and put his own arms around her, hugging her back.

" You're welcome, Takara. I'm glad you're safe… "

Takara smiled and closed her eyes as she took in that warm, happy, safe memory. Soon, the tears of gratitude flowed.

The rest of the Host Club members shared a knowing look between them.

(All except Tamaki.)

" Hey, but I saved you too, Takara! Don't I deserve a hug as well?! " Tamaki protested, waving his arms about.

Takara laughed weakly and then hugged him as well.

" Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. "

" Yeah, well it's alright, " the Head honcho replied, haughtily.

Hikaru sidled up to him.

" Oh really? I thought you were so desperate to hug her. "

Tamaki grew flustered and he went crying to Kyuoya.

" Mummy! Hikaru's bullying me! "

" Yeah, yeah. That's it, always come crying to me in the end, " Kyuoya sighed.

" Mummy! You too?!? " Tamaki yelled indignantly.

" There, there. " Kyouya replied as he tried to comfort him.

Takara giggled at Tamaki's nonsensical behavior. She had gotten quite used to his antics.

But, at least, they accepted who I am… 

" Y'know, Takara, you shouldn't have lied to your mother like that, " Tamaki began, staring out the limousine's window.

Takara turned to him but he did not look at her. She bit her lip.

" Enn, I know, " she answered finally. " But it wasn't like I had a choice. "

Now, Tamaki turned to face her.

" What choice? "

Takara looked away and did not answer.

" Takara? " he urged.

At last, she met his eyes.

" I needed to get a part-time job so I can help pay for my mother's therapy, " the girl spoke up. " My mother has terminal lung cancer and she can't walk because her spinal cord was damaged during that plane crash, two months ago. The doctor told me that she has only five months left to live but counting that two months, she has only…three months left before she's gone. "

She began to cry. It was so painful for her to bear. It hurts so much. Tamaki pulled her close to him and hugged her protectively. Takara buried her face in his chest and clutched the lapels of his coat for support.

" It wasn't supposed to happen. I-I don't want to see her die, a slow and painful death. It just isn't fair! "

Tamaki stroked her hair gently. To him, it felt so familiar. He felt like he had done this before but he could not remember.

" I understand how you feel but the Lord is watching, Takara. You are his favorite and most special child. That's why he wants you to learn about life and its challenges. Don't give up… "

She sniffed and quieted down although she continued to bury her face in his chest.

" It's just that this wasn't supposed to happen. Why shouldn't I have at least someone to take care of me? Am I a child of misfortune? "

Tamaki lifted her chin and stared deep into her blue eyes.

" No, you're not. Not at all, okay? Everyone in the Host Club is your friend. We care about you. That's what friends are for, " Tamaki told her softly.

She nodded. Takara had never seen this side of Tamaki before. His serious and sensitive side of him.

" Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you this. My father, Chairman Suou, wants you to join us for dinner next week. I apologise for not giving you a formal dinner invitation but this is like a last minute sort of thing. You can also bring your mother along as well. We'll be glad to meet her! "

Takara looked at him and then she smiled.

" Okay, I will! I'll be there on Saturday with mummy, if that's all right with you. "

Tamaki grinned boyishly.

" I'll be waiting! "

(Oh yeah, if you readers didn't realize, Tamaki volunteered to send her home in his limousine.)


	30. Music Piece 30: Nothing but the Truth

Music Piece 30: Nothing But The Truth

Takara glanced at her watch. It was already nearing midnight. She was late. The first thing she did, the moment she entered the house was to check on her mother. She peered into the darkened room belonging to Yumi but her mother was not there. A flicker of panic coursed through her. She ran to the living room. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. There, her mother sat on the couch. The light from the table lamp illuminated her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. It was obvious that she was sound asleep.

Mummy must have fallen asleep while she waited for me. Poor mummy… 

Takara took a blanket and covered her mother with it. The girl kissed her.

" Goodnight mummy. I hope you have a good night's sleep and peaceful dreams tonight… "

Takara quietly retreated to her own room and changed into her nightgown. She took her pillows and blankets and brought them into the living room. She placed them on the floor and switched off the light. Within a few minutes, the girl fell fast asleep after a long day's of hard work and studying.

" I'll work hard, mummy… " Takara murmured in her sleep. " I promise… "

" So, did you enjoy the birthday party? " Yumi asked as she bit into her toast, during breakfast the next day.

Takara nodded although she did not meet her mother's eyes.

" Uh-huh, it was great, " she answered.

Yumi's smile evaporated and was replaced by a frown.

" What's wrong darling? Did something happen during the party? "

The girl shook her head.

" Then why do you look so unhappy? " Yumi continued.

Her daughter looked at her but did not reply.

" Takara? "

" No, um…Mummy? "

" Hmm? "

" I-I-I kind of…well, I lied, okay? "

" About the party? "

Takara nodded and burst into tears.

" So where did you go yesterday? "

" I went to the pet shop to work there. I know I went against you and I'm sorry but I'll work hard for you, mummy. I'll work hard so you can live longer than five months… "

She went over to her mother and embraced her tightly.

" I don't want you to leave me, okay? "

" Enn, I'll try… " Yumi told her as she felt her own tears fall.

Note from 'moi': I know that this chappie is too short for it to be called well…a chapter but I'm sorry. I can't help it!!! Argh!!!


	31. Music Piece 31: A Mother's Wish

Chapter 31: A Mother's Wish

It was a dull and bleak morning. There were dark clouds which were threatening to let loose the pandemonium, of rainwater down on the Satake's house.

Takara was up in her room in a worried frenzy. She was glaring at the calendar accusingly.

_Only two more months left…_

_Before…_

_And what's more, Mummy's coughing attacks are getting even worse…_

Just yesterday, Yumi awoke in the middle of the night and burst into a coughing fit.

_And Mummy's coughing up more blood…_

_Her life's blood…_

She was jolted out of her reverie when the phone rang suddenly, shattering the silence. Takara grabbed the cordless phone from her bedside table.

" Hello? "

The girl's voice sounded hoarse.

" Hi, Takara! " Tamaki's voice was just the opposite. Loud and cheerful.

(By the way, Tamaki got her number from Kyouya.)

She winced.

" Oh, hello, Tamaki-senpai. What's up? " Takara deliberately made her voice seemed more bright and perky to hide the bitterness in her voice.

" Just want to remind you that tomorrow is the dinner and bring you mum along, okay? "

" Uh, about the dinner, right? Maybe, I…will not be able to make it, " Takara stuttered.

There was only silence on the other end. Takara's heart sank. She hated to disappoint her friends but she had a reason.

" I'm really sorry. "

He did not reply.

" T-Tamaki-senpai? "

" Yeah, I'm still here, " the sixteen-year-old answered although in a less cheerful voice.

" I'm so sorry, " Takara repeated, choking back tears.

" Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. Well, I'll see you on Monday, then. "

" Okay… "

She hung up the phone, ending their conversation.

" Takara? "

The girl whirled around at the sound of her name. Her mother was at the doorway of her bedroom.

" Oh, good morning, Mummy. I'll go prepare your breakfast for you, " Takara said.

Her mother shook her head.

" No, there's no need. I've heard everything, Takara. Can I come in? "

Takara nodded wordlessly. Yumi wheeled her wheelchair into the room.

" Takara, why did you tell Tamaki that you cancelled? "

Her daughter did not reply. Yumi looked up at her.

" Was it because of me? " she continued.

Takara sat down on her bed but remained silent. Her mother took her hands in hers.

" Takara? "

Reluctantly, she met her mother's eyes.

" You mean more to me, Mummy… "

Yumi's grip tightened on her hands.

" But, imagine Tamaki's disappointment, Takara. "

" I know that, Mummy! But you are very ill! " The girl argued.

" Maybe, you could invite Tamaki tomorrow instead, " Yumi suggested brightly. " And, I could meet him! Oh, and be sure to invite the others as well and I can meet them too! "

Takara looked at her mother's face, which was filled with so much anticipation and excitement. How could she refuse her mother?

" Sure, okay! I will! " Yumi's daughter answered, faking enthusiasm.

_How could I refuse Mummy?_

_When she only has two months left… _

NNN

_I must be strong…_

Yumi rinsed her mouth with water from the tap and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. The time between each coughing fit was getting shorter with each passing month. That, she had noticed. It always left her feeling weak and faint. She wheeled her wheelchair into Takara's room and kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead, silently.

" I'll work hard, mummy… " Takara murmured in her sleep. " Cause I love you… "

Yumi smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair.

" You don't have to, Takara because I'll love you just the way you are, " Yumi whispered softly. " You'll always be my treasure… "

Quietly, she retreated into her own room. There was only one thing on her mind.

_Lord, please let my daughter be strong and give her the courage to live on with her life when I die…_

_Because I know that my time is nearing its end…_

_Soon… _


	32. Music Piece 32: Once Lost, Now Found

Music Piece 32: Once Lost, Now Found

" Hi Takara! " they chorused, the moment Takara pulled open the door.

Her face broke into a grin.

" Hello, guys! Come on in! "

" Where is your mother, Takara? " Tamaki blurted out excitedly.

Takara punched his shoulder, playfully.

" So you came to see my mother and not me? "

He blushed.

" I was just kidding, Tamaki-senpai! Follow me, mummy's in the living room. She would be so glad to see you guys! " She babbled happily.

All of them trooped into the living room.

" Mummy, they're here! "

Yumi looked up to find six handsome guys and one girl.

" Hello Hani Honey, Takashi, Haruhi, Kyouya, the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru and finally…Tamaki. Takara told me all about you. "

" Hi, Mrs. Satake! " they announced in unison all except Tamaki.

" Senior, don't be so rude! Say 'hi'! " Haruhi hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

Tamaki was rooted to the spot.

Finally, I've found her… That woman in the picture is Takara's mother…! 

" What's wrong, Tamaki dear? " Yumi asked, looking concerned.

Only when Hikaru deliberately stomped on his foot, he snapped out of his reverie.

" Don't worry, Mrs. Satake. He's always spacing off like that! " Kaoru spoke up.

" Alright, I'll leave you to your thing. I'll go and set the table for lunch then, " Takara declared.

" I'll help you, Takara! " Kaoru volunteered quickly.

The fifteen-year-old smiled shyly and turned around and began walking towards the kitchen. Kaoru followed her out.

NNN

" I've heard that you are Host Club members in your school, " Yumi broke the silence.

She was well aware of the fact that one of the twins had a crush on her daughter and her daughter the same.

" You heard right, Mrs. Satake! " Tamaki replied proudly. " And I'm head followed by Kyouya! Our aim is to help girls achieve happiness! "

Yumi nodded.

" I want to thank you all for being friends with my daughter. "

Tamaki kneeled down and took her hands in his.

" I treat Takara like my own sister, Mrs. Satake. You don't have to thank us at all. "

She smiled sadly.

" I'm useless. I can't do anything other than rely on Takara for help. She must think me as a burden. Her whole life is ruined because of me. "

" Don't say things like this, Mrs. Satake. You are her mother and that's what counts. You say you're useless but I don't think so. Not in the slightest way. There's something that only you can do as a mother, shower her with love. A mother's love for her child is priceless and far exceeds all kinds of love… "

Yumi stared at the boy before her wordlessly. Finally, she smiled.

" Someone said that to me before. "

Tamaki did not break eye contact.

" My mother. She told me that… "

NNN

Takara's face felt fiery and hot as she continued blushing furiously.

And the reason?

Kaoru.

An awkward silence remained.

_Say something, Takara! _She scolded herself but she could not. Her voice seemed to have vanished.

Obviously, Kaoru was not speaking as well. So, they set the table in silence.

" Um, so you cooked all this? " Kaoru asked finally.

She opened her mouth to answer the question but nothing came out. She nodded quickly.

Why can't I speak?!? Now, he'll think that I'm silly! 

" By yourself? " he continued.

" Enn. "

At least, that's a start… 

" I'm sure that it must all be really delicious since I can smell the aroma already! "

In response, the girl blushed even harder and looked away.

_Guess, I really have Daddy's genes in me, just like what Mummy said…_


	33. Music Piece 33: A Gift Of Life

Music Piece 33: A Gift Of Life

" Now, come's the fun part! " Tamaki announced happily. " Hikaru and Kaoru! "

" Aye! Aye! "

Both of them saluted the sixteen-year-old and brought forward a basket.

Takara and Yumi stared at it in confusion.

" Uh, Tamaki-senpai? Can I ask you what is that? " Takara asked, looking at the basket warily.

He grinned widely.

" That's a gift for you…or rather you found the gift on your own. "

She shot him a strange look.

" I found it on my own? " the girl echoed, puzzled.

" Open it, Taka-chan! " Senior Hani Honey told her excitedly.

Takara nodded and slowly tugged the cloth away from the basket. Her eyes widened and she brightened up.

" It's that puppy! "

In response, it jumped out and began to lick her hand. Takara giggled at its behavior.

" Mummy, look! It's the puppy I found, injured in school! "

Yumi smiled and nodded.

" Let's start where we left off that day, won't we? " Tamaki asked Takara, winking.

" Finally, we'll get to name it! " Senior Hani Honey said happily.

" Since we know that Takara will be the one to keep it, we'll let her name the puppy, " Tamaki replied.

Everyone looked at Takara and she, in turn, looked at the puppy.

A name for a puppy… 

_My very own puppy…_

The girl brought the puppy close to her face. There was adoration in its brown eyes. Warmth. And… love. That familiar love.

Takara smiled and closed her eyes.

Yes, I know what his name is going to be… 

She opened her eyes and met her mother's green eyes.

" Gail. I'll name him Gail. "

Yumi smiled at her daughter. The puppy gave a happy bark in return as if it was happy with its name.

It's the Lord's blessing… 

_Gail came back…_

_This little guy carries his spirit…_

" Hello, my little Gail, " Yumi whispered softly. " Welcome back. "

NNN

" Thank you for everything, Mrs. Satake and for the food, Takara! " Tamaki said gratefully.

" Yup, thank you! " the rest of the Host Club echoed.

Both Takara and Yumi waved goodbye as they got into the limousine. When they drove off down the road, Takara pushed Yumi's wheelchair back into the house.

" They are really nice guys. Worth being friends with… "

Takara smiled down at her mother.

" Yeah, they really care for me a lot. "

A thoughtful silence followed as each immersed themselves in their own thoughts.

" So, what's this about your crushing on one of the twins? " Yumi asked suddenly.

" N-No, Kaoru and I are just friends, nothing more, " Takara answered, blushing.

" So, that's Kaoru. You can tell them apart? "

Takara nodded.

" Yup! Although they are identical and they dress alike, there are some differences. "

" Like what? " Yumi asked.

" Their behavior. Kaoru's the more sensitive one although they still deny it… "

" Just follow your heart, Takara… "


	34. Music Piece 34: A Million Tears

Music Piece 34: A Million Tears

" How is my mummy, doctor? " Takara demanded worriedly, as soon as he came out of the screening room.

The doctor looked at the fifteen-year-old who was watching him intently.

" Takara, I'm afraid that your mother's health is at its worst. The cancer has spread throughout both her lungs and her breathing is becoming more and more difficult, She has less than two months left, I should say. "

Takara's vision blurred over with tears. She was stunned with shock.

" So…how long does mummy have left?! " Takara repeated.

" For at least two more weeks. "

Takara's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Fourteen day… 

_Instead of two months…?_

_And that's it…?!_

Suddenly, she felt cold all over. She had to get to her mother, now. She ran blindly past the doctor and went into the screening room. A nurse was helping her mother into her wheelchair. She had not seen Takara yet. Quickly, the girl wiped away her tears and approached her mother with a smile.

" So how did it go, mummy? " Takara asked her mother.

Yumi smiled back and answered, " It's fine. "

Takara started to wheel the wheelchair out of the screening room. It was then that she noticed that her mother's head had bald patches on them.

Her hair is falling out… 

Takara's heart sank.

_My pain cannot be compared with what mummy's going through right now…_

She fought back against another wave of tears. She did not want her mother to be hurt anymore.

" So what did the doctor say to you, Takara? "

Takara bit her lip hard, to keep herself from crying.

No, I mustn't cry… 

_I cannot…_

_I will not…!_

" No, it's nothing important, " Takara reassured her mother although her voice was trembling.

It's a lie…! 

_A big lie…_

_But I don't want my mother to suffer another blow…_

NNN

What would you do if you had ten days left to be with your mother before you never see her again? 

Takara did not know what to do. She felt lost. Sad. Tortured.

What will I do…? 

" Takara? "

She looked up to find Tamaki standing before her.

" Oh hello Tamaki-senpai. What's up? " Takara spoke up with a forced smile.

He went and sat beside her. She looked at him expectantly.

" Takara, it's been four days and we've never even seen you! Why are you isolating yourself and avoiding us? "

Takara looked at him wordlessly.

" It's like you've changed! " Tamaki told her.

" What would you do if you had ten days left to spend with your mother before you would never see her again? " she spoke up quietly, not meeting his eyes.

" It's not simple, Takara. I mean I've never seen her for two years already and- " he stopped and looked at her.

The fifteen-year-old was already crying.

" Don't tell me that… " Tamaki trailed off.

She nodded and within the next instant, Tamaki was hugging her close.

" Mummy has ten days left, Tamaki-senpai. The doctor told me that the cancer has already spread to both her lungs. "

" The only advice I can give is to spend this ten days with your mother and bring her out to all her favorite places… "


	35. Music Piece 35: A Seasonal Smile

Chapter 35: A Seasonal Smile

_The only advice I can give you is to spend this ten days with your mother and bring her out to all her favourite places..._

She needed someone to turn to but who?

_But if you do have any difficulty facing these problems, please do come and tell me about it. Maybe, I could be of help to you, one of these days..._

Takara headed straight for Dr. Nori's pet shop.

" Dr. Nori? "

The woman emerged from behind the counter in an instant. She was wearing a pair dirty overalls.

" Ah, Takara! How nice to see you again! Is it supposed to be your working day, today? "

Takara shook her head.

" I-I want to seek your help, Dr. Nori. I'm feeling lost. "

She wiped her hands on her overalls and smiled kindly at the girl.

" Certainly. Come, we'll talk it over a cup of tea. "

Dr. Nori placed her hands on Takara's shoulders and led her into the small 'kitchen' in the back.

" So, tell me about it, Takara dear, " she urged while filling the kettle up with water.

Takara clenched her fistx.

" My mother has lung cancer, Dr. Nori and she has only ten days left to live. "

The girl finally blurted everything out, with tears in her eyes.

NNN

The doorbell rang, its piercing sound shattering the silence of the Satake's house. Yumi wheeled her wheelchair into the hallway and headed towards the front door.

" Tamaki! " Yumi spoke up, looking shocked.

" May I come in, Mrs. Satake? " he asked.

" Y-Yes, of course. "

" Is Takara around? "

Yumi shook her head, wordlessly.

" That's good. I want to talk to you alone, Mrs. Satake. "

He pushed the wheelchair into the living room..

" Whatever for? " she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Tamaki sat down and faced Yumi.

" This. "

He took out the locket and opened it. He showed her, the picture inside. Yumi took i. Tamaki studied her face, expecting her to look shocked but she did not.

" You are her, aren't you? That woman in the picture beside my mother? "

" Yes, I am. "

" I want to know who Takara is to me? I have a strange feeling that I've seen her before but I don't know when and where. "

Yumi smiled at him.

" I was waiting for you to say that, Tamaki. Your childhood friend, dear. She was your childhood friend but then we had to leave France. Both of you were really close, like two peas in a pod.. "

The sixteen-year-old looked shocked.

" My childhood friend? "

Takara's mother nodded her head.

" Does Takara know about it? " Tamaki asked.

" Yes, she knows about it. I told her. "

" But why didn't she say anything? "

" Guess she wanted you to find out on your own, " Yumi answered, smiling.

_This is the woman that I was telling you about..._

_We were the best of friends and still are. If you wish, you can try to find her. In a way, you'll be able to stay close to me..._

" My mother left me two years ago. She told me to find you and I did. She said that I would be able to stay close to her. "

" She said that? " Yumi asked.

Tamaaki nodded.

" Mrs. Satake? "

Yumi looked up.

" I know it's a stupid question but what does it feel like to have a mother wrap her arms around her child? "

He looked away. He was crying, Yumi knew. Her mother's instincts took over.

Yumi reached out and pulled the boy close to her. She hugged him, her own tears falling.

" Even though I'm not your mother, I'll be one to you. I'll love you just like Takara...like my own son. But I can't help wishing that I could see your mother, one last time, before I die... "


	36. Music Piece 36: The Comfort You Feel

Chapter 36: The Comfort You Feel

Dr. Nori wrapped her arms round the poor sobbing girl.

" You know, Takara, your mother will never leave you like this. Do you know that she's fighting to keep herself alive just so that she could stay by your side? She'll not go down without a fight, Takara. I know how you feel, Takara. I know how you feel, Takara. I understand perfectly ho you feel. "

" How? "

The woman looked at her.

" Because I went through what you are going through right now under similar circumstances. Do you know that I'm an orphan? My parents died when I was just turning two. They died in a car accident. I was brought up by my aunty. She died when I was nineteen due to blood cancer. "

Takara stared at her wordlessly.

" My parents and my aunty loved animals. So I studied hard so as not to let them down. So this is where I am. I became a veterinarian and a pet shop owner. "

Now, there were tears in her eyes.

" I felt the same sadness, lonliness and hurt you feel, Takara... "

The woman hugged her again tightly.

_Why would you want to...?_

_Let's just say that I'm having a few problems which I need to solve on my own..._

_Yes, I see..._

" Takara, you are welcome to bring your mother here. "

The girl's eyes widened.

" Really? "

Dr. Nori smiled and nodded.

" Of course, it is, dear. "

" Oh, thank you. It means so much to me and Mummy! "

" I would love to see your mother, " the woman replied.

Takara smiled back and wiped her tears away.

" I'll bring her here tomorrow then! " she announced, the smile still on her lips.

NNN

**The Ninth Day...**

" I'll take Keiko outside to play! " Takara announced loudly.

" Yes, but don't venture out too far, Takara! " Yumi told her.

" Don't worry, Mummy. I won't! " her daughter yelled before leaving the shop, carrying the white rabbit in her arms.

Now, Dr. Nori and Yumi were alone in the pet shop.

Yumi sighed, " What an energetic person! "

She turned to face the other woman.

" Is she always like that? "

Dr. Nori laughed and nodded.

" Yes, she really is full f warmth and friendliness that even animals love her! "

Yumi laughed.

" What a girl! "

Dr. Nori smiled.

" So, how do you find her as a shop assistant? "

" She's good with animals, " Dr. Nori answered. " It's a pleasure to have herhelping around in the shop. Always so polite and pleasant. You've brought her up well. "

" I see, " Yumi said.

" So, how are you doing? " Dr. Nori asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Although... " Yumi trailed off.

Dr. Nori looked at her expectantly.

" Although I have only two months left. "

_She has only ten days left to live..._

_Ten days...?_

_Don't tell me that she doesn't know about it...?_

" You know, Dr. Nori - "

" Please call me Nori will do, Mrs. Satake. "

Yumi smiled, a small one.

" Nori, I know that my body will not last for much longer with the chemotheraphy and all. Somehow, my attacks are getting worse and I feel that I won't last for that two months although I will keep fighting just to see my daughter and see her succeed in life... "


	37. Music Piece 37: A Granted Wish

Chapter 37: A Granted Wish

**The Eighth Day...**

" Son, this is a short notice but I have received a letter from the famous music company in France. They've seen the impressive performance that Takara had done in that music college in France and they want her to perform in a concert here in Japan. They are sending the director who is in charge of this concert. Besides, this would bring fame to Ouran. Please tell this to her, Tamaki. "

" But... "

" We've got not much time left, Tamaki. The director will be here in five days time and by the then, we have to get Takara ready. "

"...Yes, father. I will. "

" Ah yes. By the way, the concert will be held on Friday, in eight days. "

Tamaki's eyes widened at this.

_**Mummy has ten days left, Tamaki-senpai...**_

_That's two days ago..._

_But, wouldn't that be the tenth and last day Takara will see her mother...?_

" This would be a great opportunity for Takara to further her career after the death of her father... "

_A great opportunity indeed..._

_However..._

Tamaki placed his head in his hands.

_Now, what do I do...?_

He looked at mobile phone.

_Call her...?_

_At a time like this...?_

_Her mother needs her during the last days of her life..._

_**We've got not much time left, Tamaki...**_

_But Takara's mother too doesn't have that much time left..._

_I don't have a choice as well..._

With that, Tamaki picked up the phone and dialled Takara's home.

_I hope everything will work out..._

_For her sake..._

NNN

Yumi had just gotten of the phone. She was in a daze.

_**This would be a great opportunity for Takara, Miss Satake...**_

_**The concert would be a great start for her career...**_

_Dear Lord, you've granted my wish..._

_Thank you..._

_I wanted my child to be successful in life..._

_And You have made it come true..._

She wheeled her wheelchair into Takara's room.

" Oh Mummy, you aren't asleep, yet? " her daughter asked her as she approached.

" No, not yet, Takara. "

" It's already late, Mummy. You've better rest, " Takara advised.

" Takara, I need to talk to you. "

She stopped and stared at her mother, expectantly.

" Takara...a music company wants you to perform in a concert on Friday, eight days time. They saw your performance at the music college and - "

The girl was already shaking her head.

" No, Mummy. Tell them that I'm not doing it. I want to forget my past and who I used to be. "

" But, it's an opportunity of a lifetime! No one can get this opportunity! "

Takara looked away.

" No Mummy, please. Before I could perform my first concert, Daddy died! Can't you see Mummy? It'll remind me of Daddy and I don't want that! It hurts inside, Mummy! "her daughter cried, sobbing.

Yumi embraced her tightly.

" I'm not forcing you but please think about your future for once. Put your emotions aside and reconsider. Your future looks bright, honey. Please? "

Takara nodded slightly, brushing away her tears.

" Enn, I'll think about it. "

Yumi smiled fondly at her daughter.

" A mother's wish is to see her child succeed in life, to do something that was impossible but possible for her child. It would do you good to remember this little piece of advice, Takara. Besides, that would be what your father would want... "


	38. Music Piece 38: Torn In Between

Chapter 38: Torn In Between

**The Seventh Day…**

It was already midnight but still she could not sleep. Her mother's words echoed throughout her mind.

_**" A mother's wish is to see her child succeed in life, to do something that was impossible but possible for her child. It would do you good to remember this little piece of advice, Takara. Besides, that would be what your father would want... "**_

_Daddy wants that…?_

_Mummy wants it too…?_

Soon, she was weeping.

_But, Mummy's going to die on that day…_

_And I won't be seeing her anymore…_

_There's only a week left for her…_

_What's the use of me performing when Mummy and Daddy aren't around…_

_To support me…_

_And help me go on…_

_I'll feel so alone…_

" You won't be alone, honey. "

Her eyes widened and she sat up.

" Mummy? "

In the darkness, Takara could make out the faint outline of her mother.

" You won't be alone, honey, " Yumi repeated. " Because I'll always be there for you. "

" Promise? "

" I promise you, Takara. I'll never leave you even in death because you are my child and forever will be… " Yumi trailed off.

Then, she collapsed from her wheelchair.

" Mummy! " her daughter screamed.

NNN

Takara stared at the clock. It had been two hours since her mother was in the intensive care unit ward. Although it was only two hours, she was in desperate need to see her mother. She wanted to know about her condition.

_Please Lord_, she found herself, praying. _Please let my mother be with me for just one more week…_

" Takara… "

Instantly, the girl spun around. There,_ they_ stood before her.

_My friends…_

Sobbing, she ran towards him and collapsed into his warm embrace.

_They did not desert me even in bad times…_

" Kaoru… " she whispered weakly. " I'm so glad, you guys, came. "

With that, the girl fainted due to lack of sleep and exhaustion. The strain on her was more than her body could take.

**The Sixth Day…**

The moment the girl opened her eyes, all the Host Club members crowded around her.

" Takara! How are you feeling? " Kaoru demanded, looking concerned.

She smiled weakly.

" I'm fine but… "

Takara's eyes widened and immediately she jolted straight up. Wobbling, she stood up.

" What are you doing, Takara? " Tamaki yelped, catching her before she fell.

" My mother…I have to see her. I need to find out whether she's okay, " Takara wheezed breathlessly.

She did not catch the looks they shared between one another.

" But Takara, you're burning fever! " Senior Hani Honey cried out.

" No, but my mother, she's ill! I need to see her right now! "

" You can't, Takara. She's…still in the ICU, " Haruhi told her, quietly.

_What…?_

" How long have I been asleep? "

" About a day or so, " Kaoru answered. " Besides, you are now at Tamaki's guest room. "

Takara was stunned. Without another word, Tamaki took her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed.

" But, her mother… " Takara trailed off, feebly.

He smiled and stroked her hair.

" Rest first Takara. You better get well first if you don't want your mother to worry about you. "

The fifteen-year-old nodded slightly and closed her eyes, falling sleep.

" Poor girl. She's been through so much and yet… "

Tamaki looked at the sleeping girl and shook her head.

" I think she deserves this rest, don't you think, Takashi? " Senior Hani Honey asked his childhood friend.

Senior Mori smiled and nodded.


	39. MUsic Piece 39: Deepest Friendship

Chapter 39: Deepest Friendship

**The Fifth Day…**

" Okay, you can open your eyes now, Takara! " Tamaki told her.

She did just that.

(Oh for your information, Takara is staying over at Tamaki's residence for the time being.

It was meant to be a surprise and boy, was she dumbfounded.

" What a wonderful harp! " the girl exclaimed in awe, running her fingers over the taut strings lightly.

" It's yours, Takara. "

She turned around and stared at him, shocked.

" B-But I can't simply accept this! "

Tamaki smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing his face close to hers.

" It's a present from me and the Host Club members. You can use it for your upcoming performance on Friday. "

" Really? "

The boy nodded.

" That's right, my childhood friend… "

Her smile evaporated as her eyes widened.

" You remembered, Tamaki-senpai? "

He grinned boyishly.

" Thanks to your mother that I finally knew about it. "

Takara smiled back.

_Yes, thanks to Mummy…_

" Thank you, Tamaki-senpai for believing in me even when I didn't have faith in myself. "

With that, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Tamaki smiled softly and hugged his childhood friend.

" Well, let's practice together. We could even play a duet. How about it? "

Takara grinned and nodded.

" Sure, but I'm sort of rusty! "

" You'll do fine, Takara. Just trust me. "

NNN

Takara stopped suddenly.

" What's wrong, Takara? " Tamaki asked, stopping as well.

" I get this odd feeling that someone used to play this harp. "

He grew silent.

" But, maybe I'm wrong… " she added quickly.

Tamaki turned away. Takara got up and went over to him.

" T-Tamaki-senpai? "

Finally, he met her eyes. The girl was shocked to find him, crying.

" Wh-What's wrong? Did I say something which offended you? If I did, then I'm- "

" No, you were right. That harp used to belong to my mother. She used to play it for my dad and everything. She loved it a lot and took great care of it… "

He could not continue anymore. It was too painful as he was being reminded of those memories.

" You really love her a lot, don't you? "

He nodded his head. She hugged him.

" Someone once told me to be strong and that everything was going to be alright. At first, I did not believe her but then I understand her meaning now. I have to take things in my stride and accept them so everything would be fine. I did it and I found things which was more wonderful in the end. "

" Like what? "

Takara smiled.

" Friendships, the feeling of being wanted and loved as well as learning to love as well… "

He stared at her.

" Be strong. I'm sure your mother really loves and misses you a lot. She will definitely be thinking about you all the time, at every second... "

Takara stroked his hair as he cried on her shoulder, hugging her close to him.

**Note from 'moi': The next chapter will be the second-last. I'm sorry but I have to write the last two days of Yumi's life. The three unmentioned days are because she is still in the ICU.**


	40. Music Piece 40: Final Goodbye

Music Piece 40: Final Goodbye

**The Second Day…**

" Mummy… "

Takara felt her heart grow heavy. Her throat was choked with all those tears she had managed to suppress during the last three days.

" Mummy, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about you only having two weeks left to live. I-I-I just didn't have the heart. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I'm a coward, Mummy! "

She was sobbing now.

" Mummy, please open your eyes…I-I want your blessings. "

However, her mother remained still.

" Today's the last day that I can see you… because tomorrow is the day when I have to perform. "

She placed her hands over Yumi's cold ones.

" Mummy…I know that you can hear me. Please talk to me! "

_Lord, please let m mother be with me for at least another few more hours…_

_I beg You…_

_She's the only one I have left…_

_Please…!_

" Takara, is-is that you? "

She gasped.

_Lord, I thank you…_

The girl squeezed her mother's hand.

" I'm here, Mummy, always by your side. "

Yumi smiled weakly and caressed her cheek.

" I heard what you said, honey. Every word. "

The fifteen-year-old swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She nodded.

" Takara, always remember what I said the last time. I'll never be leaving you, Mummy is just going back to God. From up there, Mummy and Daddy will watch you grow up into a beautiful young lady and guide you through life. We'll always be there for you, Takara, forever. Always strive to be the best and you'll succeed in life. Life is full of obstacles and challenges but never give up hope. Always smile and take things in your stride and only then will you be able to find the treasure which you have worked so hard for. That was the why we named you, 'Takara'. That's because we worked hard and found our treasure. That's you, Takara, our treasure… "

Her tears trailed down her cheeks in a perpetual flow.

" Enn… " Takara whispered and nodded.

" Yumi? "

Both of them turned to the voice. It was a woman, around the same age as Yumi.

" Lethia? " Yumi gasped, stunned.

There was silence as the two stared at each other. Takara was also staring at her, also too shocked to say a word.

_That's my guardian…!_

_And Tamaki's mother…?!_

Tears in her blue eyes, Lethia ran towards Takara's mother. Both were sobbing as they hugged each other.

" I can't believe it! " Yumi exclaimed breathlessly. " What brought you here? "

Lethia grinned childishly and looked at Takara.

" I'm here because I'm the director of that concert. "

_**That harp used to belong to my mother. She used to play for my dad and everything. **_

_So I see…_

Takara smiled back and hugged her guardian.

" It's good to see you again! "

Lethia patted her back.

" And me too! "

Soon, the two childhood friends became absorbed in their own conversation. Takara stared at Lethia's glowing face thoughtfully.

_Tamaki does have her eyes…_

_AS well as her musical talent…_

She smiled to herself.

_Wait till Tamaki sees her…_

_At least, I could do this much for him…_

_After everything he has done for me…_

Silently, she slipped out of the hospital ward.

NNN

" Why didn't you tell me that you had cancer and you were paralysed after that plane crash? " Lethia demanded.

" I didn't want you to worry about me, Lethia/ "

" You could have at least told me then I could have helped you out, " Lethia argued. " That's what best friends should do! Help each other out when in need and not keep things from each other. "

" I know and I'm sorry. But, at least, I managed to see you for one last time before I go, Lethia. "

The other woman looked shocked.

" Wh-What are you talking about? "  
Yumi nodded slowly and answered, " Yes Lethia, I'm going to die. The cancer has already spread to my both lungs and – "

She could not continue anymore as Lethia hugged her tightly.

" Don't say things like that, Yumi! " she whispered.

Before Takara's mother could say anything, someone interrupted her.

" Mother…? "

It was Tamaki. He was in daze.

_My mother…_

_She's standing right in front of me…_

Lethia's hands flew to her mouth as she stared at her son.

" T-Tamaki…? "

The boy stood there, totally speechless. Finally, Lethia opened her arms wide. Crying silently, he rushed towards his mother. They stood in an embrace like that for a long time. Both mother and son had met in a touching reunion. Takara and Yumi looked at each other and smiled.

" Thank you, Takara… " Yumi mouthed to her daughter.

Takara nodded.

NNN

By now, all the Host Club members and Dr.Nori were all present at the hospital ward. Takara was filling them in while Tamaki chatted with his mother animatedly, with the help of Yumi. It really was a happy occasion. Then, it was introduction and interaction between everyone except for Takara and Yumi.

" Takara… " Yumi whispered.

" Mummy? "

Yumi stared at her daughter's face for a long time. Then, she smiled.

" Now, I can go peacefully, honey… "

Takara's eyes widened and instantly everything that had happened earlier came rushing back to her.

" Without you, I would have never met Lethia again… "

Takara noticed that her voice was becoming more softer and weaker.

" B-But, Mummy… "

" I'll be there during your performance, Takara, just like I had promised you… "

A trail of blood crept out of her lips and she coughed hard. Takara was about to call for the doctor when her mother interrupted.

" They cant do anything anymore, Takara… "

" But, Mummy, I'll be alone… "

Yumi smiled and shook her head.

" No, you won't, Takara because I'll always be here for you. Remember that I'll always and forever love you… "

With that, she was gone.

" I love you too, Mummy… "

Takara knew that it was the final goodbye. However, her mother had promised her.

_I know that she'll be there…_


	41. Music Piece 41: A Dedication

Music Piece 41: A Dedication

**The Last Day…**

A mother…

A God-given figure…

Someone who gave birth and brought you into this world…

With hope…

With love…

With faith…

With dreams…

To see her child succeed in life…

It would be her greatest joy…

For her…

A mother…

Is someone who would always be there for her child…

Caring for you when you are sick…

She's always filled with worry and concern…

Spending many sleepless nights…

Watching as you get better…

A mother…

Is someone who will sacrifice…

Just about anything…

Just to see her child smile…

A mother…

Is not just a friend to her child…

She's a guardian…

A councillor…

A protector…

A mother…

Is someone whom her child will respect…

And love with all her might…

A mother…

Is someone whom her child can confide…

Her confidant…

A mother…

Is someone who wants the best…

For her child…

The deeds of a mother…

Can never be paid…

In gold…

In money…

It's priceless and pure…

A mother's love for her child…

Far exceeds every other kind of love…

It's endless…

Takara opened her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath and stood up. She looked around at the audience. Everyone was either entranced or in tears. Her eyes lingered on Tamaki and his mother for a long moment. They smiled at her and shot her a thumbs-up. She smiled back. She searched the audience once again, with hope. Then, she appeared. Instantly, tears sprang into her eyes.

_I promised you didn't I…?_

_I came…_

_I'll always be there for you…_

_Takara…_

_And I'll guide you along…_

_I'm very proud of you…_

_Takara, I'll always love you…_

Takara closed her eyes as her mother's warm and sweet voice filled her mind. She smiled and nodded.

" I love you, Mummy. I always will, " she whispered softly. " No matter what. "

Then, she opened her eyes. Her mother was gone but she still felt her presence.

Silently, she approached the microphone.

" I would like to dedicate this music piece to all the mothers around the world as well as my own mother, Yumi Satake, who died last night due to lung cancer… "

It was enough for the audience. They stood and clapped as hard as they could.

_Thank you, Mummy…_

_For everything…_

**Note from 'moi': Ta-dah! It's the end! Oh, and one more thing which I did not write in this chapter. Both Takara and Lethia went back to France. Lethia sought for Takara's custody and she became her legal guardian. As for Tamaki, he kept in contact with his mother, secretly of course. Takara became sort of his 'step-sister'. And Kaoru, he confessed that he liked Takara and sent her, letters frequently. It was like a long-distance relationship! v Well, I want to thank you all for your kind reviews. It was because of you that I got this far to the very end. **


End file.
